


Along for the Ride

by FluffySmutKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySmutKitten/pseuds/FluffySmutKitten
Summary: After picking up an unexpected "package" from Cindy at Hammarhead, the chocobros find themselves with a mysterious new companion. Of course, Prompto can't help but do a quick photoshoot.





	1. Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This little chapter was what started my journey into Prompto hell, about 2 years ago. I posted it on Tumblr and it then took over my entire damn life and it’s all thanks to someone else’s photoshoot one shot. It was fine, but it left me un satisfied. I’ve tried my hand at modeling and photography before, so the flow just felt inorganic. I also just couldn’t wrap my head around (the canon version of) Prompto just banging a chick he just met during a photoshoot. So, I was like…I’m an ok writer…I could write it…then I needed it…and before I knew it, I was neck deep into 6 chapters. All just to make them bang realistically. (smh) 
> 
> I also had some fun justifying the "reader" character's knowledge about photoshoots, but did my best to keep the personality relatable. 
> 
> There's also a lot inner thoughts from all characters in this, so inner thoughts are marked by - thought -
> 
> This is def prompto/reader specific, but my desire to explore the thoughts of the others kinda made this harem-ish. It's a good time tho. Just go with it. Proms the main man here. 
> 
> I’m transferring all my tumblr work here, and haven’t touched this fic in about a year, but I’ll upload what I got for you guys. People seem to enjoy it, so maybe you babes here on ao3 will too.

“Have you ever thought about modeling? You’re a natural on camera” Prompto said snapping another photo of you. 

He might be blowing wind up your skirt, but you’ve heard that from other photographers before, so maybe he was just noting your movement skills. Smiling, you smoothly yet slowly adjust your pose. “Yeah, I tried once upon a time.”

Prompto froze for a moment and looked up from his camera. Enthusiasm glittered behind his earnest blue eyes, “Seriously?! You’re a model?! That’s so awesome…” his cheeks flushed a little as he realized his gaze had been lingering on your perfect physique a little too long and looked back into his camera “…you totally would be.” 

He silently swooned. -You’re gorgeous-.   
   
It had only been a day on the road with these boys, but Prompto’s hilarious, freckle filled sunshine had already solidified him as your newest awesome friend. Not only was he effortless to talk to, his intent, dilated pupils during conversations and awkward attempts at flirting with you just drew you to him more. His attraction to you was so obvious, but he was adorable. 

You didn’t mind.

You totally noticed, but you weren’t particularly looking for a hook up or a relationship with anyone. No matter how good they smelled while they strategically sat next to you in the back of the Regalia. On such a long road trip, you don’t want things to get weird. Just in case.

You let your eyes light up and try to give him an authentic, not posed smile. “Aw, thank you! I’m not a model anymore though. I was never really successful.”  

Standing up with a bashful smirk, he began looking for another angle. He glanced at you inquisitively, “really?” Checking the frame in his view finder he continued, “That’s so surprising, the camera loves you. What made you stop?”

You turned to face him, trying a new pose, “I was always getting told to lose 10, 15, or 20 pounds and come back. To be successful I would have had to stop eating and it just wasn’t worth it.”

He had slowly been getting closer while you were talking, but you didn’t mind. He probably had a prime lens and wanted to try to get a headshot. He looked up for just a moment and took a few steps closer, “I don’t blame you, I would probably do the same. They’re crazy to tell you to lose that much weight, though. You’re…” -Perfect-

He caught his words before they came out of his mouth and he paused. An awkward rose tinted smile lifted his expression.

Maybe it was his close proximity or the way your eyes met as he finished his sentence or the way you held his gaze for a beat and felt your heart jump, but instead of passively changing the subject, you quickly look away and feel heat rising to your face.

“Wait, keep that pose.” He moved his camera into position and took one step closer. “Now just move your eyes to the camera” Not wanting to mess up the shot, you comply obediently. With a quick eye movement, you look through the camera, at him, you could feel the blush still burning on your face.

SNAP “Perfect.” He looked down at his screen to check his most recent work. “I think that’s the one.” He looked up at you, taking another step closer and turned the camera to you, “You want to see?”  

Letting out a breath for the first time in about 10 seconds you default to a smile, “uh…yeah! Is it good?”

With a quick pivot, he was next to you. His shoulder brushed your back slightly and sent heat down your spine. He angled the camera your way revealing the image. Unintentional desire was piercing through your eyes and a small smile turned the corners of your lips. Blush rested on your cheeks while the setting sun highlighted and reflected in your eye color. It really was a gorgeous photo. He was talented.

Your burning cheeks were relentless. -Damnit. Way to play it cool. You just met him like, today and that face has “I’m gonna fuck you” written all over it.-  

You inwardly sigh, -just play it off and go back to the campsite. I know it’s been awhile, but keep it in your pants. For Astral’s sake.-

“So… uh…do you like it?” 

You’d been quiet for a little too long. Poor thing was probably nervous. You smile. He needed to know how talented he was.  

“Prompto, this is seriously beautiful. You have an amazing eye and the composition is flawless. This is on par with some of the professionals I’ve done shoots with.”

You can see his smile from the corner of your eye. He looks down his own pink tint deepened and crowded his freckles. “You really think so?”  

Happy with yourself for making this cinnamon roll feel good about his work, you inwardly glow. “I know so.”

“Aw well, I had a flawless subject”.  

You turn your head over to him and suddenly realize how close he was to you; your bodies were nearly touching. The moment he turned to meet your gaze, your heart started pounding and your lady parts started to feel like they were about to have a pool party. - Six, Crystal. Calm down. Just step back and start walking back to camp.-

That’s what you were thinking, yet your eyes were frozen on his. The blush on your face seemed to trigger his realization of just how close he was to you and his blush deepened. A thick blanket of tension rested between you.

Gladio’s disembodied voice echoed through the air, shattering the stillness “Guys, stop playing photo shoot and get back here. Ignis finished dinner.”  

Snapped out of your trance, you close your eyes and step back. You lightly smile while avoiding eye contact, “I guess we’ve been out here for a while.” you try to casually look up at him "I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Prompto laughed awkwardly and looked away, “It has been a little while, huh? I didn’t even realize. I was having fun.”

You begin to walk by him, towards camp. You turn to catch eyes once more before beaming a charming smile. “Same.”

His heart flutters at your words as he begins to walk with you.  

Trying to bring the moment back to a casual place, you continue. “What kind of camera is that anyway?” You look at him with a playful, raised eyebrow. Knowing you’re about to be lame, “The image quality is on fleek”  

Giggling at your word choice, he began to bounce ahead of you slightly “It’s a Lokton x100. I really want the Sony A7R II, but this does the job.”  

“Ah, nice! Yeah, Sony’s are awesome. I have a Canon 70D and it’s fine, but I want a Sony so bad. I know it’s hella expensive, but the A9 is my dream camera.”  

He turned to you with excited interest, “You do photography?!”  

“Well…kinda. It’s just a hobby. Being in the industry peaked my interest and it’s now pretty relevant to my current job.”

Walking backwards to talk to you, he tilts his head like a puppy, “You mentioned that. You’re a freelancer, right? Are you a freelance photographer?”

You shrug and sigh, “Um…I just say I’m a freelancer because it’s easier to explain…but I’m a YouTuber.”

His face completely lit up as his eye’s widened. “I knew you looked familiar!” he hopped a little bit as he spoke.

You laugh, embarrassed. “Seriously? You’re not just saying that, are you? I’m not very popular.”

“Seriously! You were featured on Zander’s channel last week, right?”  

You laugh, “Yeah, that was me.”

“Yeah, I saw your channel! I subscribed like, immediately, but I’ve been tending to things with Noct and the wedding so I never got a chance to watch your stuff.”

Having just enough viewers to scrape by on a menial salary, you’ve actually never been recognized before. Flattered, you touch your neck awkwardly. “Wow, thank you! That’s really sweet!”

Prompto slows down to meet your pace and walks directly in front of you. His excitement glimmering at you through his smile. "Oh, my gods, this is so cool. Can I get a selfie?!”

You laugh at his enthusiasm, “I mean, sure. But you just got so many pictures though!”

“Already pestering her with endless selfies, huh?” Noctis’ relaxed yet amused voice poked fun at Prompto as you both arrive at the campsite.

“Well…yeah, we just took a lot of photos, but guys! She’s a YOUTUBER!”  

“I didn’t know we were escorting two celebrities to Altissia.” Ignis chimed in with a sprinkle of sass, handing plates to you and Prompto.

“No! Not at all! It’s really not a big deal. That’s why I didn’t mention it before. I’m small. Prompto just so happened to see my collaboration with someone else.”

Digging into his food, Prompto interjected, “Don’t listen, she’s definitely internet famous. She was hilarious on Zander’s channel. That’s where I knew her from.”

“Oh wow, Zander? Even I know who that guy is. Don’t be modest. If that’s your career, then own it.” Gladio said before taking a swig of his beer and sitting in a canvas chair.  

You chuckle timidly, “Yeah, you’re right.” You sit in an open chair while taking a bite of Ignis’ dinner and your tongue is met with flavor explosion. -Omg.- You look over to the cook with an astounded expression. “Oh. My. Gods, Ignis. This is unbelievably delicious. Thank you so much!“

He seemed pleased with your compliment. “My pleasure, miss Crystal. It’s nice to actually be appreciated for once.” Ignis began to walk towards the open chair next to you, but of course Prompto was quick to beat him to it. He gave Ignis a sheepish smile while Ignis just rolled his eyes and settled elsewhere.

“Come on Iggy, we appreciate you all the time.” Noctis said, being the last to sit in front of the fire.  

“Don’t be like that, we could all be more appreciative of everything Iggy does.” Gladio firmly threw the words in Noctis’ direction.  

“Yeah, yeah.”  

The sun had sunk below the horizon and the day light trickled out of reach with each passing minute, gradually leaving the light of the fire glowing between them all.  
   
“So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” You asked hoping to redirect the subject again.

“We’re meeting Iris in Lestallum…right?” Prompto looked to the group for confirmation.

“Yeah. We gotta meet her at 0900 hours and we’re still a few hours away, so be sure to sleep early tonight. We’re leaving at the crack of dawn.”

“Aw man, really? Why sooo early though?” Prompto protested.

“You can always sleep in the car tomorrow if you’re still tired. Is waking up that early alright with you, miss Crystal?” Ignis inquired.

Mouth full, you nod. “Just give me coffee and I’m a happy camper.” You noticed your pun and smile at your own corniness “literally”.  

The group chuckles.

“Maybe when we get there, one of you can teach me a thing or two about combat? I mean, I can not die pretty good, but I really don’t want to be dead weight if the moment arises. Beyond basic defense training, I’ve never actually fought anything before.”

“Sur-” Gladio began before getting cut off.

“We can have shooting practice if you want! You owe me a selfie anyway."

You look to your left to see Prompto’s mildly suggestive smile grace his cheeks while leaning in your direction over the arm of his canvas chair.

Your heart picks up as you look away. Noctis interjects, “That might not be a bad idea, actually. If you’re not comfortable in battle, long range combat might be the way to go.”

“Well, I was going to offer, but that makes sense.” Gladio added.

"It’s settled then. Now let’s clean up and get to bed. We have an early morning” Ignis stated moving over to the pots and pans.  

While the guys begin clean up, you toss your trash in the garbage bag and look at the small, single tent.

-Shit.- 

You hadn’t thought this far.

This whole arrangement was last minute. Having arranged with Cindy to meet the boys at Hammer Head after the attack, they hadn’t taken you into account when packing. Nor had you planned on skipping your flight to Altissia. With that being the case, your emergency tent stock was in a short and non-existent supply.  

This should be interesting. 

“Soooo, I failed to ask before, but what’s the deal with the sleeping arrangement?”

The group slowly looked up from their work and paused. They glanced at the tent, then to each other. You laugh. They hadn’t thought this far either.  

You shrug. “It might be tight, but I don’t mind sleeping in the tent. I don’t take up much space. If I can’t fit, I’m totally ok with sleeping in the car.”

-The car? Please.- Noctis hesitantly spoke up, “No… you shouldn’t sleep in the car. I think it should be fine as long as you’re ok with it. We don’t want to make you feel weird or anything…”  

“Yeah, you should fit. If anything, we’ll just kick out Prompto and he can sleep in the car.” Gladio laughed as he knowingly prodded Prompto.  

The quiet hope Prompto had been holding in his face fell. He sucked his teeth and frowned at Gladio, “Come on man, why do I have to be the one to sleep in the car?”

“No one should have to sleep in the car, as long as miss Crystal is ok with our makeshift slumber party.” Ignis looks over at you expectantly.  

You meet his gaze thoughtfully, “Yeah…you guys are chill…” You look around at each of them. It had only been a day, but they were friends. “I trust you guys. It should be fine.”

“Feel free to pick your spot in the tent then. You can have first choice.” Noctis added before turning back to his dishes duty.  

“Ok cool…” You move to grab your backpack only to be met with another nagging thought. You turn back to them and touch your neck, “Um…so…since I was originally planning on staying in a hotel in Altissia, I’ve just realized that I kind of don’t have a pillow or sleeping bag.”

They pause again. This time, each of them stand with their own thought of you curled up in their sleeping bag with them. 

Ignis silently chides himself for allowing his thoughts to wonder to his arms wrapped around your slender waist as you nuzzle his chest. Totally inappropriate.  
Gladio shamelessly imagines his hands resting on your ass as you lie on top of him.  
Noctis' mind flashes to the softness of your body as it presses against his.  
Prompto cant help but bite his lip as he thinks of snuggling you from behind, your ass pressed into his crotch, his hand “accidentally” resting on your breasts.

You take a breath, breaking the awkward silence, “If there’s not any extra stuff, it’s fine.” You sheepishly chuckle, “I can just use my backpack as a pillow.”

Ignis finally speaks up, “I’ll hear nothing of the sort. You’re to use my sleeping supplies until we can pick some up for you next time we’re in town.”

You shake your head, “No way. That’s incredibly sweet, but I’d feel horrible having any of you forced to sleep without anything just because I’m here. Seriously, it’s fine.”

Prompto perks up, “You can borrow mine! I brought an extra-large sleeping bag, so I can just unzip it and there should be enough coverage for us both to sleep separately.”

-Sleeping next to Prompto. Yes. That’s exactly what you need right now. That totally won’t be awkward at all. Not like you totally have this inexplicable urge to throw yourself on him.-You sarcastically chide yourself. You clench your jaw as you think. That did solve most of the problem, but is that weird?  

“Uh…. I mean, if it’s that big, sure.” -That’s what she said.- Your jaw drops as you catch your words and you bite your lip. In any other situation, you’d be giggling like a kid at your own immaturity, but with the 4 of them there, you instead try to withhold an embarrassed smile while avoiding eye contact. Maybe none of them noticed.  

You glance up to be met with a blushing Prompto trying to hold back a smile, Gladio’s smirk, Ignis’ held a poker face, and Noctis’ averted gazed coupled with pursed lips.

You cover your face and hold back a smile, “Uh, the sleeping bag. If the sleeping bag is…” You sigh, “sure. Thanks, Prompto. That’s fine.”

You awkwardly turn and gesture to the tent, “I’m gonna…go…pick a spot.”

Grabbing your stuff and walk toward the tent. Staring with withheld and muted excitement, Prompto catches your eye. Smiling, he looks away.  
   
-Oh gods. Help me.-

You get settled in along the wall, near the corner. As out of the way as possible. You don’t want to intrude any more than you already have. Mindlessly scrolling through your phone, the drop of sunshine peeks his head in and your heart skips.  

Damnit all. Ok, you had a crush on him. There was no denying it at this point. Yeah, he was fun and awesome when you met him today, but ever since the little photoshoot moment, your body was suddenly reminded that it had been a damn long while since you got some dick and he smelled great. And now all he had to do was look at you and your body reacted like you were a dandere girl in a doujin manga.  

-Play it cool, damnit.-

He crawled in, sleeping bag in hand, “Hey, are you ok? Can I join you?”

“Well we’re sharing a blanket so unless you’re sleeping in the car, you have to, don’t you?”

He looked to the side and pulled out that trademark smile “I guess so…” He made his way over to your side of the tent and laughed “and we both know that’s not happening” He set up the blanket and set a pillow next to you, “You can have my pillow. I don’t mind sleeping on your back pack.”  
   
A sympathetic look falls on your face, “No, it’s really ok. I’ll be fine.”

He flashes you a smirk, “Nah, it’s cool. I can fall asleep anywhere. It won’t make a difference. Please, take it.”

You pursed your lips as you picked it up. You couldn’t help but flash your doe eyed appreciation, “Thanks Prom. You’re sweet.”

He swooned.- Gods, she’s so cute-, “Anytime.”

The rest of the gang filed in and found their places. It was snug, but you did, indeed fit.  

Forget about the sleeping bag being big enough, it didn’t even really matter. Being a side sleeper and already facing the inside of the tent, you didn’t have a chance to move before Prompto took his place, directly next to you. Again, you hadn’t thought this through. You were facing him and the limited space forced him to press his shoulder up to your chest. The blanket lay over you, though you might as well just be in the sleeping bag with him.

Either way. You remained stiff and motionless. Yeah, you were sleeping in your clothes as the rest of them did, you had removed your bra before Prompto came in. Because fuck sleeping with that shit on. You thought hiding under the blanket would suffice, but of course, now your breasts were pressed into Prompto’s arm as he laid on his back, scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

He played it cool, but the tension in his body and subtle blush on his face betrayed the fact that he was 1000% aware of the fact that your tits were pressed against his arm. He tried to keep his breath even as his heart pounded. -Holy shit.-

The situation makes you quietly weary. Prom was cool, easy to talk to, but you saw the way he looked at Cindy at Hammer Head. Maybe he was just another one of *those* guys.

-Well, let’s find out, shall we?- If you were honest with yourself, you’d admit that you mostly just had an overwhelming urge to see his reaction and wanted an excuse to touch his arm.

“Hey Prom?” you said with a sprinkle of soft, intentional cuteness. Lightly placing your hand on his toned bicep while pressing your breasts more onto him.

“Y-yeah?” He accidentally stuttered as he looked over from his phone at you.

You couldn’t resist the softness in his eyes as he looked at you, the flush of his cheeks when you said his name, or that embarrassed stutter. He looked genuinely flustered that your breasts were on him. Maybe you were assuming too much. You could see the sincerity in his expression.

“I’d love it if you could send me some pictures from today. Especially the last one. I think I want to post it on Instagram.” You smile, “I’d be happy to tag you.”

His eyes brightened, “For sure! I’ll send them over tomorrow when I export the images from the camera.” He looked away for a beat before cutting his eyes over to you, he slightly smirked, "What’s your number?”  

You withhold a smile with pursed lips. -Smooth kid. Smooth-

You take his phone and add yourself as a contact and return it to him. His hand lingers on yours when he grabs the phone. Warm tingles trace your skin where his fingers lightly brush your hand. Your breath catches in your throat when you awkwardly glance into those vulnerable, hopeful eyes.

“…Good night guys” you say before breaking the gaze and turning over.

“Night” Noctis’ voice permeated the air

“See you all bright and early.” Gladio added.

“Goodnight” Iggy tiredly joined.

“…night” you could almost hear the smile in Proms voice.  

This should be an interesting trip.


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless you're going to be dead weight on this trip, you need to learn the basics of battle. What better way than shooting practice? This time, with no one to interrupt.

-Thankfully none of them snore.- You think, practically smashed against the military green canvas of the tent. You could always try to move back, but your ass was about 3 inches away from making you into Prompto’s little spoon.  

You should be out cold. You hardly got sleep last night, but all you can do is feel hard rock below you pressing against your joints. Thinking. 

At least it’s better than that wretched airport. Thank the Six, you had already gotten your paperwork sorted out for the wedding in Altissia. Otherwise who knows where you might have been. 

Insomnia is all but leveled now.You were practically on the plane when you overheard the news. Almost every television in the airport was streaming live footage of the treaty ceremony when it all when to shit. Not a moment later you’re informed that ALL outgoing flights had been canceled and the airport was under military lockdown. 

You recall the cold, dark knot dropping in your stomach. 

 

-Oh no. No, no, no, no.-   She had sent Umbra that morning to tell you about her trip to the city. Each muted, ominous rumble made you feel sick. 

-Oh Six, please keep her safe.-  

Hours went by while you sat helpless at the gate. Curled up against a wall, the familiarity of your ringtone drags you from a shallow sleep. An unknown number. It could be her.

“Hello?”

“Y/N?” a gruff voice asks your name.

“Yes…”

“My name is Nyx; the princess has ordered me to see to your safety. I need you to do exactly as I say. Got it?”

Your breath catches in your throat. “Got it.”

You snap back to reality and sigh. Peeking behind you as the soft glow of the dying fire gingerly illuminated the inside of the tent, you quietly debate with yourself. You once read that the best way to get to sleep is to get out of bed and do something else for a while. So, you might as well look at the stars. You hardly ever could see them in the city anyway. 

Stealthily sitting up, you crawl to the tent entrance, trying your best not to wake anyone. Cool night air licks your skin as you emerge. To your surprise, you see a silhouette sitting at the edge of the rock platform. “Looks like I’m not the only one who can’t sleep.“

“Huh?” Noctis’ heart jumped as he snaps out of thought, he turned to look up at you. "Oh, yeah…. You too, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s been a crazy 36 hours. A lot on my mind.” You come to a stop beside him. 

Noctis looks down and quietly nods. -That’s the understatement of the century.- 

"Mind if I join you?”

He shrugs. “Sure, go for it.” 

You take a seat on the edge of the platform, the small gravel press into your palm. 

“You ok?” you lull before looking over to him. The dull orange of the diminishing fire highlighted the shape of his hair. 

He inwardly sighs and avoids your gaze. -No. Not at all.- Noctis was no stranger to tragedy. Though, ever since his mom passed away, coping with the emotions that came with it became nearly impossible. His dad being gone was still surreal. The city he’d left just days prior was in ruins. He’d just scrapped by, shoving it in a box and feeling numb. Now, a girl who is physical embodiment of his type sits beside him and he could do nothing. Your very presence, a nagging reminder of his duty. “…uh…I’ve been…better…”

-Poor thing. He probably wants to be alone.- “It’s cool if you don’t want to talk. I can’t really imagine what you’ve gone through in the last day.” A symphony of crickets chimes through the air. You continue, “I conveniently bypassed this when I mentioned them earlier, but…both of my parents are gone too.” 

Noctis turned his head slightly at your words. 

You chuckle dimly, “It’s not really the kind of peppy anecdote you mention when you’re meeting people.” You shrug, "Granted, I wasn’t forced to fight a war and save the world immediately after…but…I know the numbness pretty well…”

The cricket choir continues to seep through the atmosphere. 

He quietly sighs. “…. yeah. It sucks.” 

You nod, memories flooding your vision. “…It sticks around until the most inconvenient moment. And then you just…crack.” There’s a beat as you sigh, “…I know you don’t really know me…and this doesn’t change anything at all…but…I’m sorry about what happened.” 

The dull, crackling fire fills the silence “…If you ever want to talk, I’m a good listener…. Sometimes, even if it doesn’t fix anything, it’s good to be able to get stuff off your chest and not be judged for it, you know?”

“…Thanks…I appreciate it.” He looked down into his hands. -She’s sweet…- 

“I also wanted to say thanks for going out of your way to pick me up at Hammer Head and taking me with you. Granted things…” Searching for the right words, you look away “…changed…but…I know this was supposed to be a bro trip.”

He softly chuckled. New people normally bothered him. For whatever reason, your unassuming, cheerful nature eased in perfectly to the group. You were easy to be around. “Don’t even worry about it. There’s no way we were going to leave you there. Anyway, Luna’s Maid of Honor needs to stay safe.” He said, more so reminding himself of your title.

“I also appreciate that. The safe part, I mean. …I’m going to try my best to learn what I can tomorrow and every other day, so I’m not just the helpless Princess Peach of the bunch.”

A smirk lifts his profile. “Nah, you’ll be great. Prompto is good at what he does.”

An accidental image of Prompto’s head between your legs flashes through your mind. A sudden heart flutter sends a pulse through your body. You smirk. -Oh, I’m sure he is.-  

"You’re definitely more of a Samus anyway.”

You both laugh a you toss a smile to him. “Let me find out the prince is a total nerd.”

The returning smile lightens his voice, “Prompto’s not the only one who got your references this morning.“

Leaning back, you smirk, “Oh really? I guess I owe you some points then.”

"I guess you do.” He quips with amused, mild sarcasm.

You feign a thoughtful look and rub your chin, “Hmmm if my calculations are correct, then that means we're friends now.”

He chuckles, “That it does.”

There’s a beat. 

“In all seriousness though, you guys are awesome. I’m really thankful for everything you’ve done.”

“All good, we got your back.“

“Thanks, Noct. I don’t know if it counts for much, but I’ve got yours too.” 

Noctis meets your eyes for the first time with an appreciative smile. He could tell you meant that. Finally taking a moment to appreciate the glow of your fire-lit form, it made him regret the circumstances. “It counts plenty.” He stretched his arms above his head before standing. “I’m off to try and sleep.”

“Yeah, I might follow suit soon.”

He turned and headed back to the tent. “Night.”

“Night.”

-He’s awkward, but he’s sweet.- 

You don’t really blame him for being closed off. You would too if your family died, your wedding was canceled, and you suddenly had to fight a war.  Your mind momentarily entertains the notion of Noctis’ lips on yours. The handsome prince greedily pushing you down before railing into you by the dying fire. 

-Urgh. No. That’s your best friend’s…fiancé? What is even the deal with that now that things have gone to shit?- 

Your hands cover your face as you lay back onto the rock beneath you before sprawling your arms across the rock. The glimmering stars steadily blink back at you. 

-Whatever. He’s off limits.- 

This is serious time and all you can think about is sex. This is so unlike you. The itch you’ve managed to shove into a box for over a year was beginning to run rampant. Noctis is out of bounds…but Prompto wasn’t. Prompto just looked at you today and you were suddenly sent into this bottomless spiral of hormones. He’s not even the first guy to try his luck with you, so why all of the sudden? 

You sigh thinking of his perfect features, his bad puns, the light that reflected in his grin. He’s corny and dorky and utterly sincere and you love it. You muse over his faded leopard print pants, his skull embellished vest, the way his gloved hand would feel running up the inside of your shirt. He’s walking sunshine highlighted in individuality with just the right kind of alternative edge that makes you weak. He hasn’t even touched you and your panties have been soaked all day.  

You close your eyes. Yeah…you’re backed up. If you don’t do something, it’s only going to get worse and then you’re going to cave and do something stupid and then things will be weird. You barely even kiss on the first date and here you are, day dreaming about softly caressing Prompto’s dick with your tongue after an afternoon. 

That’s all it is. You’re over sensationalizing because he’s your type and your imagination is running wild because haven’t really cum in over a year. You’re going to have to fix that with “private” session tomorrow before shooting practice.  Otherwise you’ll never make it. 

You push yourself up from the rock into a sitting position and let your shoulders fall, redirecting your eyes from the sky down to the stone platform. Might as well try for bed again. Long day tomorrow.

//

♪♫*tink tink tink. ti-tink. ti-ti-ti-tink*♪♫

The familiar chime of the latest iPhone alarm drags your consciousness from the depths of slumber. Your side hurts. Each note bounces your groggy brain into further reminder of your surroundings. 

Oh, yeah. 

The musty smell of canvas and stale male musk triggers your realization. You’re camping on hard rock in a tiny tent with 4 grown men. Of course, your side hurts. 

Beneath the sound of the alarm, you hear a grunt with heavy handed rustling.♪♫*tink tink ti-The alarm is silenced and Gladio’s deep voice briskly filled the void “Rise and shine boys!” He realized his error, “Uh-sorry…I’m not used to this.“ 

You squint out of your eye. It was still completely dark. He wasn’t kidding about leaving by the crack of dawn, huh? The lack of sleep cracks through your voice, “It’s cool, dude.” 

Noctis groaned “uuggghhhh, it’s early” 

Ignis’ entirely too chipper voice followed, “That was the arrangement, if I recall.”

You hear shuffling as Gladio and Ignis gather their things. 

“5 more minutes…” Prompto grumbles, uncomfortably close to your ear. You feel a squeeze around your shoulders.

Wait…. you pick up your hand to touch your pillow and instead feel something a little more solid. 

-Oh shit.-

Despite the grainy sleep laced between your lashes, you pry open your eyes to try and properly gage the situation. It’s dark but you can, in fact, confirm that you’re nestled onto Prompto’s chest and his arm is snaked around your shoulders.

Feeling your hand touch his stomach a little too close to his erection, Prompto’s heart nearly stops as he lifts his hand to meet yours. He’d half awakened earlier in the night to the pleasant sensation of your soft body pressed against his as you nuzzled the crook of his neck. Realizing you were asleep, he took advantage and enjoyed the moment before drifting back to sleep. Though, the fact that his following dreams may or may not have featured you shamelessly bouncing on his dick managed to wake him with a slight edge and a sizable arousal in his pants.

You turn to look at him through the dim filter of the night, but thanks to a flick of Gladio’s flash light on the other side of the tent, you can make out his features rather clearly. You’re met with eyes that you mistake for sleepy surprise and hesitant excitement. In reality, he was still remembering how he got in such a wonderful position and was petrified of your possible reaction. 

-Shit, shit, shit.- You likely got cold and unconsciously turned onto him in your sleep. It was an accident, but if either of you say anything, the guys will know and it’ll be weird. If you don’t, he’ll get the wrong idea and it’ll be weird. Either way, you hold each other’s gaze for a beat. 

“Um…sorry…” you say as low as possible.

He blinks, -*she’s* sorry?- “Uh…” he awkwardly lets out a quiet chuckle. “…don’t be”.  

Using the arm beneath you, you push yourself off of him and into a sitting position. You glance at him once more and realize that he is still touching your hand on his stomach as you realize just how low it was. You pull it away and blush. “My bad.”

“Everything ok over there?” Gladio asks before shining his phone’s flash light in your direction.

“Yeah…I just kicked Prompto in an effort to sit up…” 

“At least your trying to get up” Gladio redirects his light into Prompto’s and Noctis’ faces.  Noctis grumbles in protest and pulls his covers over his head. 

Prompto squints as the light shines in his eyes, “Alright. I’m up, I’m up!!”

“Pack up quickly, we’re heading out in 15 minutes. We’re getting food on the road.” 

You lazily lift your hand to get his attention, “Is coffee any part of that equation?”

“I have some ebony, if that it suitable.” Ignis offers. 

“That is more than suitable, sir. You rock.” You tiredly say, pointing finger guns in Ignis’ direction. 

“Of course. Happy to be of aid.” Ignis turns to exit the tent.

//

After the breakfast stop, Noctis had taken the wheel and you were snuggly wedged between Ignis and Gladio while techno blared from the speakers. Mindlessly scrolling through twitter, countless messages have flooded your notifications wishing you well and asking for an update video about the state of Insomnia. You’re going to have to film something soon, you’re probably going to be on hiatus until this mess is over. A message from an unknown number pulls your attention.

“Hey!! Its Prompto! Just sending over those pics from yesterday. These three were 👌😍 Feel free to save my number. Can’t wait to hang out with you later. 😊” 

You flipped through the 3 attached files. A soft yet posed full body image showcased your curves in all the right places. One of the first photos of the session, a candid ¾ image of you laughing his meme reference. And that all too familiar money shot. Looking at the last one again you can’t help but laugh, you seriously look like you’re about to fuck him then and there. You recall his closeness, the look in his eyes, his smell. Your heart rate lightly increases.

You tap a message back, “Omg tysm! They look awesome. What’s your handle? Totally shouting you out when I post these.” You look up at him when his phone buzzes. 

His heart flutters at your response. 

You see a smirk in the mirror as he replies. “Aw, you don’t have to do that. I had a great time taking them. If you want to follow me tho, I’m @chocobro on any platform.”

“Psh, totes shouting you out. Everyone is going to ask me who took them anyway. 😃 BTW, I’m super pumped for practice later. Tho, gotta pre-apologize for potentially injuring you somehow. 😅”  

He chuckles quietly in his seat, “Lmao, I know you’ll be amazing. Don’t even worry, I’ll make sure everything is safe 😉”    

You glance up to meet Prompto’s eyes in the front review mirror, smiling at your reaction. You glance at your reflection to discover a light blush strewn across your face. 

Gladio’s gaze happenstantially lands on the mirror allowing him to see the exchange. 

Prompto’s obvious attempt at nonchalantly redirecting his gaze fooled no one while you quickly look down at your phone. You hear an amused and throaty chuckle next to you. 

//

Leaning against the steamy wall, you relish the warm water soothing your tense muscles. The sensation of the humid air in your lungs is heaven. 

You were long past due for a shower. The gang had set off to explore the city, but you needed a minute. You planned to meet with Prompto in 45 minutes for shooting practice and you weren’t about to smell stank. You also weren’t about to walk into the situation without fixing your little problem first. 

Finally clean, you lean against the wall and close your eyes and slowly stroke light circles around your little bundle of nerves. You immediately envision your fingers replaced with strong, slender one’s. 

Your favorite ray of sunshine presses his toned torso against yours, holding you against the tiled wall. His lips hungrily capturing yours as his free hand explores the length of your body, only pausing to rub your nipple between his fingers. 

Playfully smirking at the irresistible purr emanating from your lips, he massages tighter, faster circles between your legs. 

You imagine his breath tickling your ear. His voice jolting a wave of longing through your body, “You like that, babe?”

You bite your lip as teeth lightly scraping your neck. 

A breathless whisper tumbles from your lips, “Yeah.” 

You groan and reach for his throbbing length. You ache to feel it in your hands, guiding it to your dripping entrance. The thought of desperately stroking his dick while he pleasures your nerves sends your heart rate skyrocketing.

Momentarily slipping his fingers through your silken folds, he moans. “Mmmm that sweet pussy is already so wet for me.” He can’t help but dip his fingers into you, slowly curling his appendage to press your hot spot. 

Your back arches at the surge of pleasure, his name a mantra on your lips as he quickens his pace. Desire gleams through his hooded gaze as he watches you get off from his touch. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” 

You lick your lips and peer through your lashes as his fingers fuck you. Euphoric waves pulse through your veins. The vision of his wet hair sticking to the sides of his beautiful, flushed face drives you mad. You firmly pull him closer while lightly tightening your grip on his member. 

Your lips ghost his ear, “I want your cock, Prompto. Don’t make me wait.”

“Oh, do you?” Tugging your hair, he tilts your head back so he can see the pleasure on your face. Lifting his hand from your core, he rubs your essence along your mouth. Without hesitation, your tongue curls around his fingers, licking them clean of your honey. 

His free hand wraps around your thigh, guiding your leg around his waist. With his dick lined up with your soaking heat, his tongue explores the length of your neck. You feel him smiling against your skin. “How bad do you want that cock, Y/N?” 

“Bad…” You purr as you slip your fingers between your legs. Moving back up to your clit, you imagine yourself stroking his length with the cum on your fingers. He moans your name. His blue eyes lock onto yours. You bite your lip, tracing his jaw with your nails, “I need you.” 

Heavy blue eyes scan your features before he smiles, “Then you got it.” His soft lips crush yours, his tongue pulling you into a passionate kiss. With one hand on your thigh and the other wrapped around your back, he glides himself into you. Filling you inch by inch. You hold back a loud moan with a gasp into his mouth. A light whine escapes his throat as he fills you to his hilt. 

There’s a beat as you flex your walls to softly hug his cock. 

He shivers, breaking the kiss. “Urgh, you feel amazing.” 

You both breath the other in as you respond with a smile, “So do you.” 

Before you can blink, he starts pounding into you, his soft eyes tracing your grimaces of pleasure. Biting his lip, he nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck, heated whines spill from his lips. 

Each thrust pulses white heat through your core as you moan, “Nnngh, Prompto” 

“Y/N” The sigh of your name laced through his lustful voice electrifies your body. You roll your hips, grinding him further into you. 

The spray of the shower prickles his freckled body, highlighting the irresistible muscles of his shoulder, coaxing you to lavish his skin with rolls of your tongue. 

He shutters, “You’re so- ngh- wet. Ah” He gasps. 

You imagine the room echoing with the sound of skin slapping skin. His head lulls back in pleasure accentuating his jawline and shoulder muscles, sending your body climbing to the edge.

Your pleasure slowly starts to peak as he lifts his hand to play with your nipple. As you tense to the additional pleasure, his hands trace a burning trail along the skin of your waist down to your other thigh. In an instant, he lifts your other leg around his waist. His cut biceps flexing under your weight as he suspends you against the shower wall. He takes over, jackhammering into you. “That pussy feels so good.” Your body starts to peak, edging towards the top, you’re about to burst.“Mmm, yeah. Fuck me just like that. Prompto. Just like that. "

"I’m so…. close….” 

“AH!” You squeak. Your heart stops as your foot slips, pulling your consciousness from the heated daydream. Your stomach flips as you fall forward, gripping anything to stabilize yourself. You end up pulling the shower curtain down with you just before falling over the rim of the tub and hitting your head on the edge of the sink.

BANG

“Ow….” You sit up and touch your head, checking your hand. No blood thankfully.

“Is everything alright?” The door swings open before you can protest. 

Ignis quickly steps in to find you stark naked. Sitting on the floor atop the shower curtain, the water from your hair trails between your cold, perky breasts. His eyes widen; bright red flushes the entirety of his features.

“IGNIS!” you hastily grab the curtain to cover yourself. 

Quickly averting his gaze, he reaches for a towel and extends it in your direction.

“My deepest apologies miss Y/N, I only wanted to ensure you hadn’t horribly injured yourself…I hadn’t…intended on….seeing you so compromised.” He silently reprimands himself. Conflicting emotions of embarrassment and lust drag at his attention, his shoulders cold with shame, his heart pounding in his chest. The vision of the water glistening off of your raw perfection as you sit, vulnerable across the floor was seared into his mind.

Reaching for the towel, you quickly wrap it around yourself. You close your eyes. “Well, I’m not horribly injured, but I am very compromised.”  -So much for this trip not getting weird.-

He keeps his eyes averted as he shifts uncomfortably, “Are you…less compromised…?”

“Yeah…as un-compromised as I can be in a towel.” You sigh with a laugh, still sitting on the floor.

The blush practically glows on his face; hesitation tenses his shy glance over to you before he swiftly redirects his gaze once more. Even the tame peek ignited his mind with the burning image of what he walked in on. “Did you hurt yourself? It sounded as though you may have hit your head rather hard.“

Holding your towel around your chest with one hand, you lift the other to the tender pulse where you hit your head. “Yeah, I knocked my head on the sink. I’m OK though. I’m not bleeding or anything.”

A look of concern manages to cut through his relentless blush, “Blood or no, you may still have a concussion. I’d be…neglectful to not ensure you’re truly unharmed.”

You sigh, “Possibly…” You raise an eyebrow in his direction, “But let’s maybe do that when I’m not basically naked, yeah?”

Taking in a sharp breath, he turns on his heel towards the door, “Of course…again, I’m so terribly sorry…It was certainly not my intention to see-”

You cut him off. “Just go Ignis. It’s fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

With a pause, he nods before closing the door, “Very well.“ 

Defeated, you lay back on the cold tile. -Urrgghhh-

Not only was that weird, you didn’t even cum. You pout and touch your head where it hit the sink. Ow.

//

A light breeze fluttered the curtains of the hotel lobby. Your elbow upon the front desk supports your weight as you compose a description for your Instagram post.

“Tysm for all your kind comments. I’m ok, but the studio got destroyed. I’m def hiatus indefinitely. I’m hoping to make a video for you guys soon.I made some pretty awesome friends omw out of the city though. @chocobro is a phenomenal photographer and took these yesterday. Go to his page and send him some love!! 💕” 

Hitting post, you’re almost immediately flooded with likes and sweet comments.

“YASS QUEEN”  
“Slaayyyy”   
One of which catches your attention.   
“@chocobro liked your post”  
“@chocobro commented: Thanks for the shout out! Only as good as my best model.”  
Someone responds: “@chocobro @______ I ship it.”

More comments catch your attention, “Holy shit! His feed is mostly him and Prince Noctis. Isn’t he dead?”  
“Ok girl, you can’t just throw that out there, we need a STORYTIME, STAT! How the hell u rolling w the prince’s crew??”

Oh…Oh no…You go to Prom’s feed and see a slew of photos of the boys. Though, his most recent images were of the local scenery along with one of yourself from yesterday. 

-I didn’t think this through…again…-

That seems to be a recurring theme. The last thing you need is people knowing you’re traveling with the Prince…who is supposedly dead…Prompto’s muted voice in the distance catches your attention. “But do you think it means something?" 

You hear Noctis, “I dunno”

“Like, two little hearts AND she underlined phenomenal. That’s gotta be something, right?” 

“Maybe”

Prompto’s enthusiasm fades slightly, “Or maybe she’s just being nice…”

“That’s also a possibility”

Prompto sighs “…she’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, she’s cool.”

“Right?! And she’s so funny, I was binging her videos this morning and I was cracking up.”

“Is that so.” The volume of their voices slowly rises as they get closer. 

You put your phone away, take a breath, and nervously push your hair behind your ear. Heat collects between your legs as you recall your shower fantasy. Eyes close, you bite your lip. 

-Stop. This should be fine. You can do this. Don’t think about that. Anyway, it’s not like it’s a date. If you were training with Gladio, it would just be casual.This is no different.-

You think that, but the fact that you spent 15 minutes perfecting your winged eyeliner after your shower says otherwise.

You hear Prompto before you see him, “Here comes dat boi!” 

-Yaasss dat boi reference.- You laugh as you watch him and Noctis turn the corner into the lobby to see Prompto, arms up, proud of his announcement. Noctis is shaking his head. 

You raise your arms up, “Oh shit! Waddup!“ 

You can’t help but flirt with him. Your body is pretty much acting on autopilot.

Prompto lights up at your response. 

Before you even register what you’re doing, you approach them and meet Prompto with a fist bump. He reaches to reciprocate, but just before contact, you slide your hand under his with a peace sign. 

You giggle and look up at his confused face. “Snail.”

He shines with pure amusement “That’s the best thing EVER! I’m totally stealing that!”

Noctis chuckles, “Now you’ve done it.”

You look over at Noctis and laugh, “What?”

“He’s going to do that to everyone, forever.”

“Aw, Noct. Don’t be a wet blanket.” Prompto protests. He lifts his fist in Noctis’ direction, “Fist bump!“

Noctis just rolls his eyes laughs as he walks past Prompto and towards the staircase, "I’m going to leave you guys to it. I still have a headache from earlier and I need a nap before we head out to the waterfall.”

You remember Noctis’ weird vision as you checked in to the hotel and Talcott telling Noctis about the potential legendary weapons. The group had decided to let you train with Prompto while they went out.

You turn back to Prompto to see him pout at Noctis before gesturing out the door, “Shall we?”

You curtsy with a playful look on your face, “We shall.” 

The sun beams between the old structures of Lestallum as you walk down the street. 

Camera in hand, he periodically snaps pictures of the environment and of you. “So, I figured we could take a short walk out of the city to practice. There’s a spot I saw earlier that’s perfect.”

“Sounds good to me.” 

He turns to look at you, “Also, thanks for the tag on Instagram! That was really sweet of you. I already got like, 50 followers.”

You smile, “Of course! That doesn’t surprise me at all. I wasn’t kidding when I said you were talented.” 

He looked bashful “Nah, it’s because you have great fans. I keep getting comments asking about how I know you.”

He changes his path to purposefully and lightly bump you. He playfully prods, “and you want to act like you’re not internet famous.”

You touch your neck. You never know how to react to these kinds of comments. “I’m the tiniest bit of internet famous anyone could ever be.”

“You mentioned filming a video soon in your post. I’d be happy to help you film and stuff.” He seems to rethink his words as they leave his mouth, “Uh, well…i-if you want…that is. It’s cool if it’s a solo thing.”

“No, not at all. That would be fun. I usually work alone, but having someone who knows a thing or two about film being behind the camera would be a big help.”

His eyes perk up as he fails to veil his excitement, “Awesome.”

“It won’t be a big deal, just a quick update to justify the fact that I won’t be posting for a while. I’m waiting to pick back up again until this mess blows over.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Being from Tenebrae, it’s probably best to lay low.”

You smile raise an eyebrow in his direction, “Been watching my videos, I see.”

He awkwardly smiles, “Uhh…yeah. I may or may not have binged your entire channel on the ride here this morning”

You shrug casually, “It’s cool. Like, I know that’s what happens when I post things about myself online. I’m just still getting used to the fact that people IRL can suddenly know a ton of stuff about me.” 

He seems reflective. “I guess that would be weird, huh…. Speaking of, I’m surprised that you never mention Luna in your videos.“

You shrug. “I dunno…most people would, I guess. She’s such a high profile public figure, but I never wanted to try use that for my own benefit. I’m just a common chick who happens to have a famous friend. Not to mention, I’d prefer to make my own name for myself. She’s my best friend in the world, but I want to be known as Y/N instead of “Lunafreya’s friend”, you know? Imagine making it as a photographer and having people discount your work simply because you know Noctis.”

He thinks for a moment and looks thoughtful, “True, true.” 

You begin to reach the edge of the city and allow him to take the lead as he starts to trek off the road, “If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know her?”

“My mom was her mom’s hand maiden, so we would play together when we were toddlers. Being the wonderful human she is, we stayed friends as we got older despite our difference in social standing and her growing responsibilities.” 

You hesitate, “…My mother was killed when Nifilhiem took control of Tenebrae and I was smuggled into Insomnia by my dad. After that, we actually hadn’t seen each other until yesterday. Even so, we’ve kept in contact. We tell each other everything.” 

You recall the relief that washed over you as you saw her waiting in the car last night. Libertus, peeled away from the airport. When you embraced her, you felt 10 again.

“Anytime we talk it’s like I never left.” Your mind flashes to your mundane, day to day life of writing, filming, and editing, alone. Cup noodles and anime in the evening, alone. You occasionally spend the afternoon in the park, alone. “…It’s been kind of lonely to be honest…I never really made friends in Insomnia…"

You slowly come to a stop among a clearing of trees next to Prompto. He’d been listening with such intent interest. 

“What about you? I’ve been yammering this whole walk. How do you know Noctis?”

Snapped out of his trance he looks to the side, “Uh…we met in school when we were teenagers.” He looks to be considering his next words before looking at you softly. “I never told Noct this, but we met because of Luna.”

You cock your head curiously, “You know Luna?”

“Eh, no. Not really.” You blink and tilt your head further to the side. He smiles at your reaction. “Ok so” He shrugs slightly “I used to be fat.”

Your eyes slightly widen with curiosity and you raise an eyebrow before shamelessly looking him up and down. “Seriously?” Standing next to a 6’6’’ tank like Gladio made him look like a twig, but standing in front of you, you see just how built he is. His chest strongly filed the width of his tank top and the cuts in his sizable biceps made it look like he was constantly flexing. This guy was definitely fit. 

There was no point in hiding your disbelief but you feebly attempted to keep your lustful stare in check. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

He blushes under the scrutiny of your assessment and tries to laugh it off, “I’m serious! This one day I found this adorable puppy hurt on the side of the road when coming home from school and decided to take it home.”

Overcome with cute feels, your eyes soften. -Oh my gods, he would save a puppy.-  

“I nursed it back to health and wrote my name on the bandage, but when I came home one day it was gone. It turns out, it was Luna’s dog, Pryna.”

You have a moment of realization. “Oh! I remember when she lost Pryna. She told me someone found her and that she wrote them a letter”.

Prompto grins, “Yeah, that was me!“

“Huh, small world.”

“Right? She had found out that I went to the same school as Noct and asked me to be friends with him since he was known to be a loner. I really wanted to, but being so heavyset I felt self-conscious about talking to him. So, I decided to get fit.” He looks at you thoughtfully, "I know what you mean about being lonely, though. My parents are never really around. Before finally introducing myself to Noctis, I didn’t have any friends either.”  

You nod somberly, “For such a big city, Insomnia can be a lonely place.”

The echo of loneliness within your tone, makes him inwardly melt. He gives you a soft, sincere look. Encouragement laced his tone, “Well, hey, you know us now! So, you don’t have to be lonely any more…I know we just met yesterday, but you’re one of us.” Prompto actively fought his urge to embrace you reassuringly. 

You feel a small lump in your throat. Genuine appreciation reflects gingerly in your eyes, “Thanks, Prom. That actually means a lot to me.”

“Of course. I mean every word of it.“

There’s a beat as you share a kind look. 

You smile, "Why didn’t you ever tell Noctis the story about Luna?”

He shrugged. “I dunno, it just never seemed right. I’ve always wanted to meet Luna to say thanks, though. I kinda have the life I do because of her”

You smile and think of that selfless sweetheart you call your best friend, “Yeah, she does that to people.” You look up at him, “I’m sure Noctis will introduce you, but maybe I can set up a hangout session when we get to Altissia so you can properly say thanks”

His smile beams before meeting your gaze, “I would love that.” 

A comfortable silence rests between you as a chorus of cicadas filled the air. 

-So, this guy is funny, dorky, hot as fuck, and a total softhearted sweetie who loves puppies? I’m totally fucked.- Your heart flutters as you silently giggle, -heuheuheu, hopefully…  Ok no. Focus.- 

“So…” You can’t help but smirk at a thought that crossed your mind, "I know this is a *shot* in the dark,” you raise your eyebrow, "but aren’t we here because of guns?”  

A cheesy grin spreads across his face. 

-Teehee. He liked my pun.- 

He generates one of his pistols and checks to make sure it’s not loaded and hands it to you, “Forgive the *shotty* workmanship of this one.” 

“Oh man, I don’t know if I can, it’s pretty bad. I might go blind due to *glock* coma” 

Amusement reflects upon his face with a loud giggle. “It doesn’t have to come to that, I’ll just take you to the gun show later” He playfully bites his lip as he flexes his arm. 

You’re grinning and giggling like an idiot. Also, holy shit his biceps look nice. You pretend you fan yourself and steal the opportunity to squeeze his arm. His muscle felt like a rock, -arrrgghh holy shit-  “I might have to *bite the bullet* and take you up on that offer.” 

He lets his muscle relax and he smirks at you, “I’m glad I didn’t shoot myself in the foot with that one.” 

He gives you the "bad joke eel” face. 

Giggling like a child, you drop your hand and close your eyes, “Ok, you win.” A playful smirk still gracing your face, you awkwardly hold the gun in the palms of your hands, “What do I do with this?“

He looks at you like you’re a puppy, “Aw, ok so it’s not loaded. Don’t be afraid to get more comfortable with it.” He moves to stand facing the front of you while you more confidently hold the gun in your hand. “First and foremost, is making sure you’re standing correctly. Stand with your knee’s shoulder width apart.” 

He does so as an example and you follow suit. "Now bring one leg slightly back.”

“Oh, so like you’re about to fight someone. Which I guess makes sense.”

He smiles encouragingly, “Yeah, exactly. Just like that.”

You chuckle and start bounce and the balls of your feet singing the famous battle song from your favorite game, “♪♫bum bum bum, ba-da-da dada da da na na na NA-NA-NA NA NAAAAAA♪♫” 

He looks up at you with the sunshine from his soul practically glittering from his eyes “Oh my gods. YES. That’s the best game ever!” 

You stop and giggle. “Right?!” This is why you can’t help but like him. He gets your references instead of looking at you like you’re insane. You clear your throat, “Sorry.” You bow and look up at him with a smirk "please continue sensei.”

He giggles again. “Indeed, young padawan.” He can hardly keep his eyes off of you as he moves to stand next to you to showcase his grip, “So next is how you hold the gun. With your strong hand, bring your hand high, rest your thumb along the edge of the gun, pointing at your target, and firmly grip the base with the rest of your hand. With your weak hand, grip your strong hand and rest your other thumb in the available space, also pointing at your target.”

Looking between him and yourself, you try to mimic his grip. “Like this?”

“Yes! Perfect! Now let’s try aiming.” He brings his gun up in front of him, “If you look on top of the gun, you’ll see these little notches. These are your sights, which is how you aim.”

Lifting your gun in front of you, you give it a try and see what he’s talking about, “Ok, I see it.”

“When you aim, you’re going to want to cut the target in half and focus your attention so the target falls to the background. Your focus should let the target should get blurry.”

You furrow your brow, unsure of where exactly to aim and what exactly he means about how to focus. “Um…ok.”

“Now take your pointer and use the pad of your finger and smoothly pull the trigger straight back.” You hear his gun click and you see him turn to you. 

A little flustered you hastily pull the trigger back and it clicks. “You’re so close to getting it perfect. Focus your eyes more on your sights and less on your trigger finger and slowly press the trigger rather than pull it.”

You exhale. “Ok.” What did he say about the sights again? Focus your attention not on the target while pressing the trigger. But then, where do I look?  Your hands start to shake slightly. You’re getting flustered. -Get it together, it’s not that hard.-  

Right as you’re about to ask for clarification, you feel his gloved hands slip over yours, steadying your shake. Your heart practically stutters as you feel him standing beside you. You hear his voice close to your ear and you hold back a pleasant shudder. “You’re focusing too hard. Just relax.” 

You slowly press the trigger. 

CLICK

You feel your heart beat pounding in your throat. Your face is undoubtedly flushed with a solid shade of pink as you are suddenly intoxicated with how good he smells. Feebly holding together your composure, you look over to him slowly. His head carefully rotates towards you in response. You both come to rest mere inches from each other’s face and your eyes lock. 

A vivid blush gradually burns through his freckles as that familiar, thick tension rests between you. This time with no one to interrupt. Both of you likely pondering what the next move should be.

Your lips part slightly while you imagine his lips on yours. -Should I though? Would that ruin it? Yes. Too soon…or would it? Even though you’ve felt like you’ve known him forever, it’s only day two. Don’t. Not yet. But damn, you could. Maybe…-  

Suddenly releasing your hands, Prompto snaps backwards. He raises one hand to scratch his head. He looks down and laughs awkwardly, “Uh…s-sorry.”

“Um…” trying to remember how to make words, you look down at your feet and touch your neck nervously. You look up and offer a shy smile, “…Don’t be.”

He looks up at you with mild surprise. His cheeks still rosy. He recalls saying that to you that morning. When he said it, he’d been inwardly wishing you’d do it again. That can’t be what you meant…can it?

You continue “It’s fine. Um…Thanks…” You look down at your gun, “…for the help.”

“A-anytime…” There’s a beat. “So, you want to try one more time before we shoot a live round?”

“Yeah. For sure.” You turn back to the clearing, adjust your stance, and lift your gun. You find a tree, aim halfway up, and decide to rest your gaze on the notch closest to the end of the chamber. You see the tree go out of focus. Oh, that’s what he meant.  Exhaling, you use the tip of your finger to gingerly and smoothly press the trigger. 

CLICK

“♪♫Bum-ba-na bum bum bum da-naaaa!♫” 

You look to your right to see him singing the iconic victory song from the same game and shooting you a thumbs up.You embarrassedly smile at the praise. 

He has a moment of realization “Oh hey! I almost forgot. You still owe me a selfie.” He lifts his camera, "We should commemorate the occasion.”

Lowering the gun to your side, he casually approaches. Sliding into position directly in front of you, he lifts his camera into selfie position. 

Your heart skips another beat at his sudden closeness. As though it has a mind of its own, your hand snakes around his strong waist while you press your chest into his back, look over his shoulder, and tilt you head to rest your cheek against his.

-Gods, I can’t get over how amazing he smells-

Prompto’s heart pounds wildly as he silently gasps at your touch, -she’s so soft.-   

Coyly smiling into the camera, you can see his surprise at your touch when he cuts over his eyes to you in your peripherals. SNAPAs he lowers the camera, you pull away from his cheek and drop your hand from his waist. You continue to peak over his shoulder as he flips the camera to reveal the image. You rest your face on his with that coy smile while he looks over at you with that familiar blush tinting his freckled expression. You can’t even handle how adorable it is. You clap your hands together softly, “Ah! I love it.” 

“R-really?” He turns to you.

You nod and smile.“Totally.” You shine a smile over to him and his blush ridden face.

“Awesome…I love it too.” 

You giggle, he has no chill. You bite your lower lip and look away, “So how about I try shooting a live round?” 

“Oh, uh…y-yeah! Yeah. Definitely.“

That’s it. I’ve officially decided. We’re totally fucking at some point on this trip.


	3. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make the best of your current situation, you decide to get to know a few of your travel mates. The quality time quickly unearths some of your more...questionable skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a set up for things to come and exploring reader’s relationship with the other characters more than anything else. This is the kick off of the string of events that will ultimately lead to a scene desperately wanted to write. I wrote this while ago with the intention of the reader eventually getting Prompto’s dick lmao xD
> 
> Either way, I hope you all still enjoy it! ^-^

The evening glow slipped through the trees, leaving the city in warm dusk as you reached the hotel. The time totally got away from you, but between your giggling and off subject chats, you had managed to get a pretty comfortable with a pistol. You even shot a bullseye a few times.  
   
The two of you spent the walk back enthralled in conversation about your favorite movies, shows, and anime. Climbing the staircase to the suite you turn to Prompto, “One punch man?”

“Yes! One of my most recent favorites. That opening song is killer.”

“I know! It’s so iconic.” You glance over at him and catch his eyes. 

You silently confirm what’s coming next. Smiling, you both close your eyes and feign intensity as you sing, “One puuuuunnnnccchhh!” Your voices echo through the hallway as you reach the suite door. 

“How are you so awesome?”, Voice laced with pure joy, Prompto pulls out his hotel room key. The door opens before he has a chance to use it.

Noctis quirks his eyebrow, “Had a good time I assume?”

“Only the best time ever! This girl is a natural with a pistol.” Prompto boasted.  

You offer a sheepish smile as you both enter to see Gladio, Iris, and Ignis sitting around the suite. As Gladio and Iris greet you, you note Ignis’ complete avoidance of eye contact. 

-Damn…I forgot about that…-

After getting out of your shower, Ignis had promptly attended to your head. Not without a plethora of awkward air through his jilted movements. Shining a light into your iris’, you attempt to avoid eye contact only to be caught a little too close to the strategist. A deep blush flushed his face before he looked away and turned on his heel. He hadn’t looked at you in the eye since.  

You take a seat on one of the couches, Prompto is quick to take a close seat next to you. You're quietly aware of the side of your thigh touching his.  

“So, I guess that means you’re ready to take on a behemoth with us next time we go hunting?” Gladio says behind a cheeky smile.

You laugh, “Oooh, not quite yet. I’m just happy I didn’t manage to kill myself somehow.”

“I’m sure you did great!” Iris encouraged. “You’ll be out there in no time.”

Prompto stretched and placed his arm on the couch just far enough behind you to look casual, but you noticed. He’s getting a little bolder. 

“How was the waterfall? Find any treasure?”

Noctis sat on the closest bed, “We did actually. Found another royal arms weapon.”  

“Not before getting bombarded by arachnes. Wasn’t the same without you.” Gladio added.

Prompto smiled sucked air through his teeth, “Oo man, as great as getting attacked by monsters in a tiny cave sounds, I think I prefer hanging out with Y/N.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Gladio prodded with a smirk.

Prompto pursed his lips and tossed him a look, “Anyway, what’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

Your stomach grumbles, “Come to think of it, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.“

“That’s actually what we were just talking about. What do ya think Specs? You up for cooking or do you want to order out?” Noctis leaned towards the strategist.  

Ignis' line of sight was a little too focused on Noctis, “I will cook, if it pleases the group.”

“Yes! I’m always up for your cooking, Iggy.” Prompto cheered.

Gladio and Iris chimed in. “Sounds good to me.”

“Same!”   
   
“Very well then.” Ignis stood to go to the kitchenette area of the suite. Accidentally meeting your gaze, he immediately redirected his sight. The faintest hint of pink upon his face betrayed his lingering embarrassment.  

Gladio caught Iggy’s unusual reaction to your exchange and glances over to you. Curiosity peaked from behind his eyes.

You try to meet his confusion with a small clueless shrug. 

-This guy doesn’t miss a beat, does he?- You sigh.  

This is what you wanted to avoid. Maybe you can try to fix it by talking to Ignis. This can’t keep on, “Hey, why don’t I help you cook today? We’ll get it done faster and I’m starving.”

He keeps his back turned to you, “That won’t be necessary miss Y/N.”

You stand up and walk over to the kitchenette, “I want to! I like cooking and I also kinda want to know what the heck your secret is because the food last night was amazing.”

He hesitates for a beat, “If you insist.”

The rest of the gang continues to chatter as you slide into the kitchenette area next to Ignis. Keeping his eyes on his hands, he washes the vegetables.

“So, how can I help?”

He hands you a tomato, “You may dice this, if you please.”

Taking it before pulling out the cutting board, you look over at him, “Hey, I wanted to talk about…” You look for the right word, “earlier.”

He silently cuts into a mushroom.  

“I really don’t want things to be weird.” You explain as you pierce the skin of the tomato, “If anything, I appreciate that you wanted to make sure that I was ok.“

Tension melts from his shoulders. He keeps his eyes down as he dices, “Thank you. Even so, I must urge my deepest apology. The last thing I want is for you to think that I am some sort of lecher. I would never invade your privacy. So crudely, at that.”  

You purse your lips, he still hasn’t looked at you. You sigh. -Might as well address it head on.-

“I know. I could tell from your immediate reaction that you’re definitely not that kind of guy. I genuinely appreciate that about you. Though…”

You slightly tilt your head in an effort to see his eyes, “I’ve noticed you won’t look at me….and I get it. I was like, super naked and whether you meant to or not, you got an eye full.”

The sound of the knife hitting the board fills the silence.

You place your hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok. I feel awkward about it too. But, I’d really like it if we could just move past it and get to know each other while we cook everyone dinner.”

A beat rests between you before he looks up to meet your eyes for the first time. He offers a small smile, “I’d like that as well.”  

Pleased, you smile back, “Awesome. So, what are we making?” You both return to your cooking duties.

“Packed mushroom stew.”

“Mmm, that sounds good.”

“Quite. I hope it’s suitable for an internet celebrity such as yourself.”  

You offer a cheeky smirk laces your voice with sarcasm, “Oh yeah. Only the best for my refined palette, please.” You roll your eyes and laugh, "I can assure you that I’m nothing more than a peasant with a camera and too much free time. I’m just grateful to have the privilege of eating your amazing cooking for the duration of the trip.”

He seemed pleased, “I’m more than happy to oblige any food requests you might have.”

“Well,” You smile, "since you’ve mentioned it…I’m always over the moon to eat anything with matcha and white chocolate. I love to cook for myself, but matcha powder is so expensive, I can never justify buying it.”

“You did mention that you cook, didn’t you? Who taught you?”

You laugh, “The University of the Internet.”  

He loudly exhales out of his nose and lets out a small chuckle. “Sounds prestigious.”  

You chuckle mimicking his tone, “Indeed.”

He cuts his eyes over to you and smirks.  

“Can I get another vegetable?” He hands you a mushroom. His fingers linger on yours for a millisecond.  

You continue, “Maybe one of these days I’ll make you guys something. I’m sure it’ll pale in comparison to what you’re used to, but I’d like to treat you. You’ve all been really great about helping me out.”

“I can assure you that it’s been our pleasure.” 

You look over to him. 

He pauses his dicing and looks into your eyes with a smile. “It’s nearly impossible to not enjoy the company of one as charming as yourself.”  

That catches you off guard. -Oh no.-

You raise an eyebrow in surprise while trying to keep your face accepting but moderately neutral, “Thanks, Iggy. I’m enjoying your company too.“ 

-Seriously? Why the fuck did you just call him Iggy? Nicknames are the opposite of how to keep people at arm’s length.-

He smiles before returning to his work, “Much appreciated, Y/N.”

-Annnnnd he dropped the ‘miss’.-

You turn back and continue cooking. His hand rests on the small of your back as he passes behind you to reach the pan beside you. “Pardon, dear.”

You take in a breath. “No worries.”

-Once again…I didn’t think this through.-

//

“Noctis and I got the dishes” Gladio says walking over to the kitchenette with a handful of plates.  

Noctis groans, “We do?”

“Yeah, we do. Get off your royal ass and lend a hand.”

With an eye roll, Noctis sighs and leaves his chair.  

“Thanks Gladio!” You call, leaning back into the couch.

“Thank *you*. That was delicious.” You hear Gladio answer from the kitchenette.  

Prompto chimes in, “It really was. I could still eat more.“

You shake your head, “Nah, it was all Ignis. I just mindlessly followed instructions.”

“Don’t discount yourself, Y/N. You were a brilliant sous chef.”  

“You gonna go fishing with Noct, next?” Gladio’s voice adds from behind the wall.

Confused, you unconsciously tilt your head. “What do you mean?”

He laughs, “Well you’ve done a photoshoot with Prompto and helped Ignis cook dinner. Wouldn’t royal fishing be next?” His tone is indicative of his intention to poke fun at the fact that he keeps catching these little moments with Prom and Ig.

You give a bemused smile, “Ehhhhh, fishing isn’t really my thing.”

You hear Noctis chuckle, “Hey, what’s wrong with fishing?”

Prompto laughs with a cheeky smile, “We can’t all have cool hobbies, Noct. It’s ok.”

You interject, “It’s a perfectly fine hobby! I just don’t do…the whole…worms and fish and death….thing….” You make a grossed-out face. "I’d rather kick his ass at Kings Knight.”  

Prompto leans into you slightly with a knowing smirk, “Same.” You laugh.

You hear an amused Noctis, “Oh really? Is that so?”  

Gladio laughs, “Thems fightin’ words.”

You shrug, “I can’t help that I’m a Kings Knight master.”

“You’re on, then.”

You lean forward slightly, “Actually…I might have to take a rain check. Since it’s still early, I thought it would be fun to explore the town a little and have some girl time with Iris.”

Iris perks up at the suggestion and claps her hands together once, “Actually, that would be really fun!” She looks in Gladio’ direction, “Can I, Gladdy?”

“Eh, it’s ok with me. Just don’t do anything too crazy.” He peaks his head out from the kitchenette to look at you, “I know you’ll keep an eye out for her.”

You nod reassuringly, “Of course.” You look over to Iris, “You down to head out now?”

She hops out of her seat, “Yes! Just let me get my bag out of our room.” You watch her bounce out to the hallway and happen to see Prompto’s face betray his disappointment. He likely wanted you to stay and hang out with them.  

Ignis speaks up, “Have a good time, but do ensure to return at a decent hour. We’re going to the Chocobo farm tomorrow to see if we can secure some off-road mobility.”

Excitement raises in your throat and you feel your eyes light up. You’ve always wanted to see a chocobo up close.  

“Chocobos?! Are you serious?!” Before you can express your excitement, you hear Prompto’s voice shining behind you.  

“Quite.”  

“YES!” He pumps his fists in the air.  

You smirk over to him, “Same.” 

He laughs.

Iris reenters with her bag over her shoulder, “Ready!”  

As you walk over to her, you turn to face the boys, “Bye guys! Don’t get too crazy while we’re gone.” They wave.  

“We should be saying the same to you.” Gladio adds.

“Aw, us? Psh. We’re just going to go walking. No biggie.”  

“Have fun!” Prompto calls after you.  

“See you guys in the morning!” Iris waves before you close the door.

You pass a slick smile Iris, “Girl, we gonna get turnt.”

//

You ultimately happened upon a small night club within the heart of the Lestallum. Thankfully, it was early enough in the evening that the bouncer had yet to take his place by the front door, so getting Iris in was as easy as walking in and finding an open, free standing table. She still felt a bit unsure about going into a club considering her age. You laughed and assured her that she was in good hands. You explained that you were in and out of clubs at her age thanks to modeling.  

Though you were going to keep an eye out for Iris and she looked relatively mature for her age, you were still just two attractive, young girls in a club alone. You stayed on a table by a wall and instructed her on ‘Clubbing 101’: Back to the wall, don’t take drinks from strangers, keep your hand over your drink when you’re not sipping it, and stick together.  

The dance floor was relatively full despite the early hour and it only continued to populate as the time passed.

“I knew it.” You said taking a sip of your drink and swaying with the music. Iris’ blush was washed out by the neon lights, but her face still made it obvious.

She played with her drink straw with a sheepish smile, “Is it really that easy to tell?”  

You offer a comforting yet forward look, “Yeah. It really is.”

She looked a little disheartened, “So does the fact that he always brushes me off mean that I have no chance?”

“I’ve only known him for about 48 hours, but from what I can tell, he brushes everyone off. So, it’s not you. He either is too ignorant to realize that you like him, or he doesn’t want to entertain the idea that you might. Especially with this whole situation that he’s dealing with.”  

You take another sip, relishing the tart, savory flavor of the tequila. It’s been a really long time since you actually enjoyed yourself. Equally as long since you tried to make a new female friend, hence the pretense of going out for “girl’s night”.  

“You also have to remember that he’s very awkward about….” You laugh, “Everything.” 

Iris giggles. 

“Just keep being yourself.”  

You look down into your drink before looking back at her, “I know it’s probably weird hearing that from Lunafreya’s best friend, but their relationship isn’t something she regularly spoke about. And I don’t know…”

You give her an earnest look, “…even if you take this advice for some relationship later in your life, I just want to help you out.”

She sways slightly and smiled, probably a little buzzed, “That’s so sweet. It’s not weird. I guess it should be, but you’re really cool.” She flashes you a suggestive smile, “I know someone who likes you though."

“Oh yeah? And who is that?” You laugh, already knowing the answer.

Practically vibrating as though she'd been waiting to tell you, she indulges. “Prompto. When you’re not around, you’re all he talks about. Oh and you should see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”  

You blush while taking another sip of your drink and smile, “Yeah. I know…though, I didn’t know that last part.“

She leaned in with interest and raised an eyebrow, “Do you like him back?”

-Eh, why not?-

You hide your surprising amount of embarrassment with a smile and nod. 

She squeals. “Oh, my gods! Does he know?” Her eyes widen slightly and she leans in further, “have you kissed?”

“No! No. I think he’s starting to get the idea that I might be into him, but I’ve been trying to keep things casual.”

“Why?”

“Well, I didn’t want to jump into an impulse and regret it later and then have things be all weird for the entire trip. but…”

“Buuuut?”

“I dunno…I’m coming to find that I actually, really like him. Like really. He’s so…funny and sweet and caring and dorky and damnit…” you laugh at how honest you’re being with her, “he’s fine as fuck.” You look up at Iris over your drink as you take a sip.

Her smirk said it all, “I ship it.”  

You laugh. “Thanks. Though, on another, but related note…I might have accidentally made Ignis like me.”

“Ignis? Really? When you were cooking earlier?”  

“Kinda, I only did that because he walked in on my naked this morning.”

Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth, “no way.”

“Yeah. He wouldn’t look me in the eye so I went to talk to him while cooking and I think…I don’t know. He’s hard to read, but I think he might be into me.”

“Ooooo. I’ve known Iggy forever and he’s always very quiet about the girls he likes.”

You sigh, “It’s been a long time since I’ve had good friends and he’s awesome, but… I really don’t want to ruin things.”  

She grabs your hand reassuringly, “You’ll be fine. Even if Iggy does like you, he’ll probably keep it on the DL. No matter what, we love you.”

Why all of the sudden? Yeah, you’ve had acquaintances come in and out of your life, but ever since leaving Tenebrae no one has stuck around. Here you are, after a complete tragedy with these people who’ve embraced a total stranger like family without a second thought. You feel a lump in your throat.  

You give her a sheepish look “Iris. Seriously? You met me this morning.”

“I like to think that I’m a good judge of character. Not to mention when you’re with us, it’s natural. Like you’ve always been there. I know I’m not the only one who feels that way.”

The tequila has steadily worked its way through your blood stream and your immediate thought and emotions have no filter. Your eyes feel misty. “Damnit Iris, that’s so sweet. I can’t even take it”

She smiles, “Of course!” The song changes “Oh! I love this song!” She bops in place.

You push away your feels, “Wanna go dance?”

She give you a look, “I only know formal waltzes that my dad taught me. I don’t really know to do anything besides this.”

“I was like that for a while too. It’s easy. All you need is no inhibitions and a good teacher. Well,” You lift your glass and take a large swig, “we got booze and I like to think I have some ok moves. Granted…” You raise an eyebrow and offer an awkward smile, "it’s all on the twerking and sexy side.” You laugh at your old memories, “My old roommate was a stripper and she taught me some things.”

She giggled and shrugged, “Why not?”  

You both finish your drinks and walk to the edge of the dance floor. “I can tell that you have good rhythm. All casual dancing is, is listening for the variation of beats in a song, picking the ones you like, and string them together with movements.”

You sway your hips to the repeating top beat before switching speed in order to accentuate the base drop.  

“I see it!”  

You nod, “Give it a go!” Iris allows the alcohol to dictate her movements and she sways her hips in a similar way.

“Yes! Now you just need to get comfortable with some booty movement”

You feel the rhythm and flow of the song and do a variation of twerking movements with a mix of fluid belly dancing.

“How on earth do you do that?”

“It looks more complicated than it is.” The music’s volume suddenly increased and it was harder to talk. You step closer and yell in her ear. “Turn on your phone camera so you can watch this later and practice. I’ll try to show you”  

She nods and yells, “Ok!”

The song changes and you start to feel new beat, thankfully its one you usually work out to so you’re familiar with it. You look over to her and she practices her new hip trick with her camera out. You yell “You good?” She nods “Yeah!”

Suddenly the music lowers to a nearly inaudible but constant presence and you hear the DJ of the speaker, “What’s up party people, I’m DJ Cactaur here with a special event on the main stage”

A mix of colored lights brighten a stage in the front of the club and a spot light appears.  

“I’m gonna need some volunteers for a sexy dance baaatttlllleee!!” Que that annoying ‘club horn’ sound.

Iris immediate starts jumping with her free hand up, “Pick her!!” She goes up to you and lifts your hand. You look at her like she’s crazy.  

“Nooooo! No no no. I am not going to do that, Iris. I’m not nearly drunk enough.”  

“Then we’ll get you a shot.” She continues to jump and yell while pushing your arm in the air.

You’re suddenly blinded and you squint. The spot light falls on you. Your stomach twists as your cheeks begin to burn.

“The lovely lady in the back, please make your way to the stage”

At this point, saying ‘no’ would be just as embarrassing. The whole club was looking at you. You turn to Iris with a defeated look and grab her arm as you walk forward.  

“You’re coming with me.” You give her instructions as you walk, the buzz from the alcohol mildly soothing your flipping stomach. "Stay directly by the stage and stay in my line of sight. If something happened to you while I wasn’t paying attention, Gladio would kill me and I would hate myself forever.”

She shoots you a thumbs up, “Got it.”

You reach the stage, they call another unwilling, yet drunk person from a crowd of screaming girls. Probably a bachelorette party.

You climb the stairs, in a dreamlike state, heart pounding. -Is this really happening?-   
   
Oh yeah. It is. You need more alcohol.

You stand on the stage next to the other victim. You notice a pole in center stage. -Oh. Lovely.-

“Ok ladies, now let’s get in formation” and you hear the horn.

You touch your face, close your eyes, and laugh. He did not just say that. You look down to get eyes on Iris and she’s directly by the stage, cheering.

“Are you ready?”  

The girl next to you laughs, red faced and shoots a thumbs up.  

You raise your hand and try to project your voice, “I’m gonna need some more booze, like 5 minutes ago.”

The crowd laughs and claps as you hear the DJ, “Someone get this fine young lady a shot!”

He starts to play a song you don’t know, “Volunteer number two, since you’re ready, you are up! Get it!!”

She approaches the pole and begins to dance. She’s not bad, but she’s definitely drunk and definitely has no idea how to to do pole work. Not that you’re much better. Sarah worked with you on the pole like, 2 times just for fun. You're not a pro by any means.  

A person approaches you from off stage and hands you an overflowing shot.  

“Thank you, Linus.” You laugh to yourself and throw the shot back.

-WOOOO That shit was STRAIGHT.- It burned as it went down.  

You couldn’t even pay attention to what the girl in front of you was doing. You didn’t even care if you won. You just didn’t want to look like an entire damn idiot and your heart was pounding. You touch your neck nervously. At least this was a room full of strangers you’ll never see again. You look to check for Iris. She’s the only person you don’t mind having watch you.

A few moments before her turn was finished, the shot hit you like a ton of bricks. Your body goes warm and the base of the song starts to make you carelessly sway. You shake your head slightly and move your foot back to support yourself.  

Still vaguely nervous, you can’t help but smile.

She finishes her song and the crowd claps, her friends scream. You hear the DJ, “Very niiccee. Volunteer number 1, how you feeling girl?”

You throw a thumbs up. “That’s what I like to hear! You’re up. You better werk!”

You hear the intro to “Partition” -Oh thank gods, I actually like the damn song. Time to channel your inner Yonce.- You close your eyes and smile as you vibe with the flow of the song.  

You waste no time turning on the sexy. You do your best impersonation of cat woman walking over to the pole and sensually roll your head in time with the drop beat. You meet the next drop with a hair flip in the opposite direction and a roll of your body as you reach the pole and grab onto it. The last drop is met with a small hip roll. You fall into the pole equivalent of “first” position and slowly caress your body with your free hand.  

When the lyrics start, you slowly walk around the pole and push your momentum out and hook your leg into a basic pole spin. You land on your knees and arch your back as you hear “I don’t need you seeing yonce on her knees”, you slinkily slide your knee up and slowly accentuate your ass as you stand (of course, coupled with a hair flip). Landing you in a twerking position.  

You do a few, showy booty rolls, hair flips, and twerking moves as the song continues. Mouthing the words as you dance. You get really into it as you hear “Oh he’s so horny, yeah he want to fuck”. You flip your hair over face as you pull out some belly dancing moves. You can feel the alcohol smiling through your movements. The song takes over your attention and you spin, roll, and twerk around the pole. When you hear “Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like…” you turn to make use of the pole. You imagine yourself grinding on Prompto, smirk, and lean back while holding yourself on the pole with your leg.   
   
The words “He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse", act as a catalyst to sensually your remove your over shirt while poking out your ass to reveal the sheer cami underneath. Your cleavage game was strong. You do another pole spin and land with your back against the pole, hands over head to support yourself, you stick out your leg, bend the other, allow your head to roll back as you slide down to the floor, and lick your lips in time to meet the words, “Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like…“

You separate your legs before turning with a hair flip and start grinding on the floor.

You run your hands over your body as you roll your hips and lean back, flipping your hair once more.  

You turn to your belly and push your ass up as the DJ fades the song.

You hear Iris cheering while the crowd roars.

The DJ Speaks up, “Ok ok, from the sound of the crowd I think we have a winner!!” You hear that annoying horn sound again.  
   
You laugh and stand up, do an awkward curtsy, and leave the stage to run into Iris.

“Oh. My. GODS Y/N!!!! That was AMAZING!!”

Your head is in a rush of adrenaline and alcohol, “Thanks.” You smile and put your hand on her shoulder, “Let’s dance off some of this booze and we can head back.”

She laughed, "sounds like a plan.”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out on the town becomes your biggest regret at Whiz's Chocobo Post as the bros get an usual video sent to their phones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets so wonderfully awkward in order to set up the next chapter (which I’m pretty excited about). I enjoyed cringing through this entire chapter, so I hope you do too xD

You didn’t have a hangover…at least not a bad one. The morning sun warmed your skin as you made your way up the path leading to Wiz’s Chocobo Post. You still felt the drain of mild dehydration from the night before, but that didn’t stifle your excitement. It was Chocobo day.  

“♪♫I want to ride my cho-co-bo all dayyy♪♫” Prompto happily sways next you.

The group groans, but your shared excitement bubbles from your mouth as you bounce, “♪♫I wanna see them run♪♫”

His smile widens, "♪♫I wanna ride and play! hey! ♪♫” Your combined voices chime through the air with the last line.  

“Oh great, there’s two of them.” You hear Gladio laugh sarcastically.  

“Oh, so you mean there’s double the awesome in this group?” You playfully chide. "Because last time I checked, Prom and I are winning in the awesome department”

Prompto flashes a warm smile, “Yeah, you guys need to lighten up! Learn to have a little more fun.“

“If you say so.” Noctis chuckles.  

The warm, stale air of Chocobo feathers greets your senses when you finally reach the entrance to the farm. Unable to withhold your excitement, you skip over to the Chocobos lining the right of the farm in order to attempt to make one of them love you. They are way larger in person and you’re mildly intimidated. Though, seeing that they carry grown people, that makes sense. Cautiously holding out your hand, you slowly approach the closest one before gingerly resting your hand on its beak.  

“Kweh ❤” ~  

The chocobo nuzzles your hand, prompting you to pet its head. Fluffy, silken feathers brush through your fingertips. When it lovingly nuzzles your face, you can’t help but laugh. This moment was life goals.

SNAP

“Adorable.”  

When you look up, you’re greeted with Prompto’s smile hiding behind his camera. You can’t help but smile back at him as your new chocobo friend continues to nuzzle your cheek.

SNAP

“We can make friends with the chocobos after breakfast, guys.”  Gladio voice calls as they enter the cafe at the center of the farm.

“We’re coming” Prompto called after him.

-Oh, Prompto. If only we were.- You absent mindedly let your lusty smirk pull at the corner of your mouth as an image of him moaning and twitching as you unravel beneath him flashes through your mind, catching Prompto’s attention as he looks back at you.  

A faint pink warms his face as his laughs awkwardly, “What’s up?”

You innocently shrug and meet his eyes as you start to walk over to the cafe. Your suggestive smirk warms into playful smile, “You’re totally sending me those pictures later.”

His face brightens, “You know it!” he says, catching up with Noctis

Noctis’ mildly amused voice faintly reaches your ears “‘You know it?’ …Man, you got it bad.”

Prompto’s response was barely audible. Tsk, “Man, come on.”  

You smile.

The rest of the group was beginning to sit down at a large booth when you walked in. Seeing the bathroom, you start to deviate from the path to the table. “Hey, I’ll be right there. I just need to wash the Chocobo off of my hands.”

“Ok.” You hear Prom’s voice dissipate at you enter the ladies room.  

The moment they each took their seats, all four of their phones buzzed with text notification in unison. Curious, they each reach to see the notification. Maybe there’s news about the empire? Or Lunafreya?

But no. The same display reads across each of their screens:  

*Iris has added a video to your drive folder.*

Prompto tilts his head, “Huh, I wonder what that is?”

Noctis shrugs, “Who knows? Only one way to find out.” He taps the screen.  

Each of the men lightly shrug in response and follow suit only to be quickly met with an under exposed video of…. Y/N?  

Your recorded voice echoes from their phones over the muffled sound of club music,  

“You good?”

Iris’ voice calls from behind the camera “Yeah!”

Prompto muses, “Oh, it’s from last night.”

Gladio chuckles and shakes his head, “Going for a walk my ass.”

They watch you turn in confusion as the club music lowers, replaced with the DJ’s voice filling the room, “What’s up party people, I’m DJ Cactaur here with a special event on the main stage”

“I’m gonna need some volunteers for a sexy dance baaatttlllleee!!”

The camera starts to shake as Iris jumps. The proximity of her voice to the mic peaked the audio as she yelled, “Pick her!!”

The camera captures your incredulous, yet worried look.

“Nooooo! No no no. I am not going to do that, Iris. I’m not near drunk enough”

Iris’ disembodied voice fills the mic once more, “Then we’ll get you a shot.”

There’s a lens flair as the light reflects into the camera before it falls on you.

“The lovely lady in the back, please make your way to the stage”

Gladio leans forward, “Well this just got interesting.“

The look you shoot towards the camera was completely defeated with indignation. You grab Iris’ wrist as you walk forward.

“You’re coming with me. Stay directly by the stage and stay in my line of sight. If something happened to you while I wasn’t paying attention, Gladio would kill me and I would hate myself forever.”

Gladio smirks.

A thumbs up comes into view, “Got it.”

You climb the stairs and shift awkwardly on the stage, rubbing the side of your arm as the DJ calls the next “volunteer".

You touch your face, close your eyes, and laugh as the DJ makes a dumb joke. Iris’ voice yells enthusiastically as your eyes fall directly into the lens with worry.

“Are you ready?” The DJ calls

Your voice echoes through the room, “I’m gonna need some more booze, like 5 minutes ago.”

Noctis releases and amused exhale from his nose. -Same.- He muses quietly.

“Someone get this fine young lady a shot!”

The camera remains on you as the other girl dances. You nod in appreciation as someone hands you a shot and throw it back.

The video cuts quickly to the end of the other girl’s dance. You’re noticeably more relaxed as you smile and sway slightly. The DJ calls once more, “Very niiccee. Volunteer number 1, how you feeling girl?”

You throw a thumbs up with a cute smile.

“That’s what I like to hear! You’re up. You better werk!”

The deep base to a Beyoncé song pulses through their phone speakers while the camera captures the sight of you closing your eyes and lightly rolling your body to the to the beat. Even from a distance, they could see the glazed bedroom eyes opening as you start to walk forward.

//

You decide to try and do your business so you don’t have to go later and proceed to wash your hands, analyzing just how tired you look in the bathroom mirror. It could be worse; you did a decent job covering the lack of sleep. Iris didn’t even bother coming to the farm because she was so exhausted.  

It was fun though. You bonded. The hazy memory of being on stage fills your mind’s eye and you laugh to yourself. You haven’t done something that dumb in a few years. It was nice to let loose. You dry your hands and exit the room, excited to get your hands on some coffee. Just one cup wasn’t going to do it today.

-All the guys are on their phones. Of course, probably playing Kings Knight again or something. I still have to play that with them.-

As you near the table, you notice their unmoving gaze and motionless hands.Oh... They were watching something. A viral video? News?  

“What are you guys watching?” You say, taking your set at the end of the booth, apparently startling the lot of them from their viewing session.

With a jump, Ignis immediately fumbles with his phone, hastily knocking over his Ebony. The dark liquid falls and pools onto the floor as red flushes through his entire face. His eyes shoot downward as he reaches to clean his mess.  

Noctis fails to be nonchalant as he turns his phone face down and quickly looks up to the ceiling. You tilt your head at their odd reactions...Is Noctis blushing?  
    
Prompto’s eyes widen as he realizes your presence and bites his lip. He too, is blushing and is now awkwardly looking between his phone and you.  

Lastly, an unmoved Gladio glances up at you from his phone for just a moment with an entertained and lustful gaze, “I gotta tell ya,” He looks back down at his device with a smirk, “I’m impressed.”

You furrow your brow and lightly chew on your lower lip. Worry places its cold hands on your shoulders. You refuse to even entertain the notion that, *that* is what it could have been. No way.  

You look over to Prompto, attempting light curiosity, “What is it?”  

He looked torn between awkward embarrassment and arousal “Uh…” He exhales, "i-it’s…um…Y-you…just…need to see it…” He hesitantly turns his phone and hands it to you.    
The moment your eyes hit the screen a cold, dark pit drops in your stomach. Clenching your jaw, you can feel heat collecting in your face. Bringing the phone closer, you see a clear moving image of you from last night. The ice of fear on your back chills your core and your eyes widen in horror and disbelief. 

It was you on stage, licking your lips, rolling your hips with desire, and twerking your ass without shame. Spinning around the pole and flipping your hair as you touch your body in all the wrong places.

You shamefully touch your face with your free hand. -Oh my gods. No no no no no no…I didn’t…she didn’t…Iris, why?!-

You keep your eyes on the table as you set the phone down and slump into your chair in an attempt to escape the shame, “I... didn’t know she filmed it…” was all you could muster to say through your hand.  

Your mind was a stuttering mess. You glance up at Prompto to quickly meet eyes full of pity. His blush and dilated pupils betrayed his simultaneous arousal. You immediately look away and bring your other hand up to completely cover your face. Your cheeks were on fire.

“Damn, Y/N. This is hot as hell. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Gladio laughed, still watching. “How about I take you out and you show me those moves, later?”  

You sink further into your chair, “Shut up, Gladio.”

He chuckles, “Oh, I’m serious.”  

Refusing to look up you groan, “I know.”

Ignis began to ramble, “I truly didn’t know the content of the video, it just began to play when I opened it and I didn’t mean to be intrusive…but…you looked…I apologize for watching this without your explicit content.”  

Noctis was silent.  

“You just gonna stay quiet your majesty? You were watching it too.” Gladio prodded.

“No, I wasn’t. Don’t try to drag me down with you guys.”  

Lies.

If you were to sink any further into your chair, you’d be on the floor. With your heart practically pulsing in your face, you stand up and turn to leave. “I’m going for a walk.”

“Y-you don’t want breakfast?” Prompto called.  

You opened the door to exit, “I’m not hungry.”

Also lies. You were starving, but there was no way in Ifrit’s inferno that you were going to stay there and suffer that bottomless pit of awkward embarrassment. You’d rather starve.

You don’t even know where you’re going. You’re just pacing. You bring your hands to your forehead and rub them down your face. This is the epitome of everything you wanted to avoid from the start of the trip. 

-They probably think…ugh.- 

They could think a number of things and all of them made you want to crawl in a hole and die.  

“Hey.” You hear Prompto’s voice call. Slowing to a stop in response, you turn slightly and keep your sight away from his. There’s no way you can look him in the eye right now.    
The sound of the forest fills the silence as he tries to find the words to say, “…I’m sorry I watched it…”  

You close your eyes and exhale. You don’t want him to feel bad. He is the one person you didn’t mind seeing that side of you, just…not like this. This is just awkward.   
   
And as much horror and shame as you feel, you can’t really get mad at any of them. It is what it is. It just makes you feel like becoming a hermit and never talking to humans again.  

Even though the thought of trying to look Prompto in the eye reignited your subsiding blush, you did anyway.  

You offer, “It’s ok.” His blue eyes were soft yet hesitant.

“I don’t blame you for watching it.” You shrug. “It is what it is. I just…” You look down as you purse your lips and touch your arm, “I don’t do that….” you catch yourself and smile slightly, “in public”.

A small, amused smile peaked from his face.  

“It was a spur of the moment thing that she thought would be funny to volunteer me for. I figured, why not? We were having fun. It’s a room full of strangers…” You take in a deep breath and look him in the eye again, “not like anyone I care about it going to see it.” You look away once more and bit your lip, “And now I kind of want to crawl in a hole…“

He closes the gap between you. Unsureness fills his motion as he places his hand on your shoulder comfortingly.  

“Well…if it’s any consolation…you looked great…”

Your body pulses. Your face warms and your stomach flips at his words. You know he likes you and right now he’s trying to make you feel better, but the reality of his attraction was thinly veiled behind his word choice. Your little “back up” that you never took care of starts pulsing between your legs.

Trying to release the tension in your body, you chuckle and shyly smile at him from behind your undeniable blush. It still felt impossible to maintain eye contact with him so you look back down.  

“Thanks.”

His thumb lightly rubs your shoulder, “You sure you don’t want to eat?”

The thought of going back in there makes the pit in your stomach churn slightly. Though, the hunger makes it simultaneously growl, betraying your bluff. You sigh and laugh as you look up at him, “…nope.” A smirk pulls at his lips. -Fuck, he’s so attractive.-

You look at him earnestly, “But I really don’t want to go back. Even thinking about how awkward it was in there gives me anxiety…”  

“How about I bring you food? I’ll eat out here with you…i-if you want…”

Your appreciation shows in your face and your first thought slips through your mouth absentmindedly, “Why are you so sweet?”

That seemed to take him by surprise. He smiled bashfully, “Aw, uh…I dunno…you’re just really cool…I want you to have a good time.” He removed his hand from your shoulder and scratched his head as he looked down. “It’s Chocobo day, you know?”

You touch his arm and he looks up at you, “I really appreciate that. Also, to answer your question, yes. I’d love if you ate out here with me.”  

His eyes brighten. His lifts the hand of the arm you’re touching to gingerly graze your elbow. “Awesome. What do you want? I’ll go get it for you.”

“Some coffee. Bacon, eggs, and toast would be fantastic.”

“Coming right up.” The tips of his fingers trace down your arm as he turns to go back to the cafe and your body pulses again.

Damnit, this would be so much easier if you could have just cum. You sigh and head back to the farm entrance to find a table.  

//

“How’d it go, lover boy?” Prompto was immediately greeted with Gladio’s sarcastic inquiry as he returned to the table.  
   
He was used to the comments, but damn. They never gave him a break.

“Is she alright?” Ignis’ seemed to have regained his composure. Of course, he had no ill or lecherous intent. He had continued to watched for the art of it, obviously. He was no stranger to dance and always appreciated it. He certainly wasn’t looking at her beautifully arched back and he wasn’t lingering his eyes on her shapely legs. Despite that, the look on her face when she realized what they’d been watching sent a ping of shame over his shoulders. He should have been the one to go talk to her. Though, it was his embarrassment with himself which withheld him from moving from the table. Especially after that other incident yesterday…how could he even look at her? She must think him a lecher.

Prompto recalled Ignis’ beat red face when she sat down. He’d never seen Ignis like that before. As surprised as he was that Ignis lost his composure, Prompto couldn’t really blame him. That video was…hard to not watch. Even remembering the way her hand slid between her legs as she swayed her hips made his heart jump. It’s not a surprise that even Ignis’ steel will faltered.  

Though, he he could swear he practically *felt* her embarrassment as he watched her face fall when he handed her the phone. The poor thing could hardly look him in the eye when he went out to talk to her.  

"She seemed pretty embarrassed, I think we over did it. We might want to ease up on her.”  

Noctis finally spoke up, “I didn’t say anything.” He was sure not to. Not that he even knew how to react to something like that anyway. Yeah, it was nice that she turned out to be cool when she joined them and she was gorgeous, but in that video, she looked…so hot…. It didn’t matter though. She was Luna’s friend and Prompto totally had a thing for her. Even so, the image of the video flashed through his mind when he thought about her and he felt conflicted. Best to just try to leave it alone, he’s not getting dragged into that.

"We all were at fault here.” Ignis reprimanded. Noctis had a tendency to shy away from hard subjects. Ignis knew that Noct watched just as long as they did, without protest.

"Is she coming back inside?” Gladio was looking for an opportunity to apologize. He didn’t mean to make her feel uncomfortable, but she looked damn fine in that video. It was at least worth a shot. It was painfully obvious how much Prompto liked her, that guy was an open book. But if she wasn’t taking the bait Prom had been leaving, he might as well have tried. Probably wasn’t the best timing though.

Prompto recalled her blush and the cute earnesty of her round eyes when she finally looked at him. She was always so genuine and confident and sweet, seeing her so vulnerable pressed his soft spot. She didn’t deserve to feel that way. Not to mention, she seemed to be warming up to him. Not only did she not shy away from his touch, she touched his arm. Girls do that when they like a guy, right? He might actually have a shot…maybe… "No, she didn’t feel up to it. I’m going to order her something and go eat with her outside.”  

Noctis chuckled, Prompto just didn’t give up. She probably wanted some space. "Laying it on a little thick, don’t you think?”

“Let the man be a gentleman.” Gladio interjected. Good for Prompto for stepping up. Shit, at least he was trying to be a man about it and treat her right. “You could learn a thing or two from him, Noct.”

Noctis sighed. Again, with the reprimand. He swore Gladio thought he was 12. “Yeah, yeah.”

//

Sitting with Prompto for breakfast helped ease your nerves. He even managed to make you laugh as you ate. Since finishing, you’d both began showing each other your favorite viral videos.  

*the is a nice stick. I like sticks. peck. pick.*  
*l e m m e s m a s h?*  
*no ron, go find becky*  
*you wnt sum fuk?*  
*no ron, i don’t want sum f-*  
*i got you blue*

Prompto snickered as he held your phone, “Oh my gods, this is perfection.” 

You couldn’t contain your giddy enjoyment as you giggled. “I know, right?! It kills me every time.”

You saw them exit the cafe and head over to the table in your peripheral vision. You inwardly sighed. It had to happen eventually. You couldn’t just hide from them for the rest of the trip, but at least you didn’t totally feel like dying anymore. Might as well just push passed it. You remove your side of the shared earbuds and look up. Prompto, noticing your motion, follows suit.

Gladio nudges Noctis to speak. “Hey…. uh…. sorry…about earlier…”

“We really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Gladio added.

“Please accept our deepest apologies.” Ignis said blowing slightly.  

You sigh, “Look guys, it’s cool. I’m not mad at any of you for watching it or even reacting to it the way you did.”   
   
You shrug, “it’s understandable. I’m a grown ass woman and I was fully aware of what I was doing. The thing is, I hardly ever left my apartment when I lived in Insomnia so when Iris and I were having fun, I cut loose and let off some steam. I wasn’t aware of the fact that it was being filmed or that anyone outside of the club would ever see it. With that being the case, having things go down the way it did just took me by surprise and kind of made me feel like vomiting a little… but it really doesn’t have to do with any of you. The last thing I want is for the group dynamic to be weird because of something stupid like that.“

“I can respect that.” Gladio seemed pleased with your straightforward explanation.  

“Very understandable.” Ignis said, though you noticed he was avoiding your gaze.

You sigh, “I really would love if we just let it go and enjoy the rest of the day.” 

“Can do.” Noctis offered, sounding relieved to have the conversation over with.

“So, it’s chocobo time then!” Prompto finally spoke up.

“Indeed.” Ignis chimed in.

//

As each of you got measured for your personal chocobo, you wait patiently for your turn. Noctis, having already been given his new buddy, was adjusting his sattle.  

You muse, -Things were normal now, right? Might as well give it a go.- 

“Hey Noct, if you’re still down, why don’t I take you up on that Kings Knight game later?”  

His motions hesitated, but he didn’t turn to look at you. “……. uh…. maybe…”  

“I mean, if not it’s cool…”

“…. yeah…” He looked down and scratched his neck before walking away. He was awkward already, but damn. You catch Prompto’s eyes from a few feet away before pursing your lips and looking down.

Noctis probably thought less of you. Not that you were that close anyway, but it still sucked. You could just be being self-conscious…he was always like that, right?

It was your turn for measurement and Ignis has just finished. He hadn’t looked at you since the incident earlier. You’ve dealt with this before, maybe you just needed to talk to him, though that might make things worse again. All you can do is try. You approach him as he waits for his Chocobo to be brought out. “Hey Ignis! I was thinking that I help you cook again, tonight. Is that cool?”

He kept his eyes forward and his tone casual. If you hadn't known better, it'd seem as though nothing was wrong. “You are welcome to join me if you like. Though, we maybe ordering out for dinner tonight.”

You sigh and tilt your head to look at him, “Ig, we’re not doing this again are we?”

You could also swear you saw the faintest hint of color cross his face, but he kept his eyes on his chocobo as it was brought to him while turning his head slightly to address you, “I’m not entirely sure what you mean”.   
   
-Oh, so we are.-

“Never mind. Don’t worry about it.” It was hard to not feel it. Forget the apologies, things were off. They thought of you differently.  

-That’s what I get for being careless…I guess.- 

As they finished your measurements and brought you your buddy, you tried to keep your positivity up. You pet your chocobo’s head and it leaned into your hand. This was still really cool.  

You adjust your sattle and climb on top.  

“You can give her a test run on the track if you like” Wiz offered and pointed you in the right direction.

“Sure, why not!” Most of the guys were already over there. You make your way over and run the track. Maneuvering was a little odd, but you managed pretty well.

“You’re doing great, Y/N!” Prompto shined as you completed your first run.  

You smiled. That little drop of sunshine was trying so hard.  

“She can ride my chocobo anytime, am I right?” Gladio prodded Prompto under his breath. Prompto looked un amused. “Dude, seriously?”

That wasn’t meant for you to hear, but you heard it.  

You clench your jaw. “Hey guys, I think I’m gonna go.”

Concern filled Prompto’s voice, “You ok?”

“Yeah, uh, I think I’m going test drive the new wheels.”

“You sure? We were going to go on an off-road test run together.” Gladio offered. He didn’t know you heard him.

“No, I kinda want to be alone for a bit. I know the way back to the city.” You hitched your bird and call behind you as you leave, “See you guys later.”

You ride through the trees at a moderate pace, the wind on your face felt nice.  

-Yeah. This whole situation has to change immediately.-

Each of their words, or lack thereof, were echoing through your head as you rode back the city. You don’t know how you do it, but you always end up making the worst choices.

Even actively denying your instincts and desires, you’re still somehow here.  

Iris rests in your shared room as you opened the door.

“You’re back early.” She looked up from her phone with curiosity.

“Iris…” You close the door behind you, lost for what else to say. “…the video.“

Horror widens her eyes, “Oh gods no.” She immediately begins tapping on her phone, “No, no. I didn’t…”

She inhales sharply. “I did…”

You sit on your bed. “I don’t know what you did, but they all saw it.”

She closes her eyes, clearly upset with herself. “I edited together the footage from last night and sent it to my cloud storage to clear space on my phone. I accidentally saved it in a folder I share with all of them…so they were all notified.”

You sigh.  

“You hate me don’t you. I would hate me. If any of them ever saw a video like that of me I would die. I’m so sorry.” She looks at you with earnest apology.

“Of course, I don’t hate you, Iris. Shit happens.” You dramatically fall back on the bed, “But they saw it. All of them. And it’s weird. It’s so weird.”  

“What happened?”

“Well, Thankfully, Prompto just tried to make me feel better, but Noctis won’t talk to me, Ignis won’t look at me, and your bother decided that he wants my ass.“

Iris rolls her eyes, “Ugh. I’m so sorry. He’s so gross sometimes.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I have to do something. If the whole trip to Alissa is like this, I might peel my skin off….”

The embarrassment haunts you. -I can’t be the only one in this group who’s done something dumb before.- 

An idea practically smacks you in the face as you sit straight up. “I’ll be back.”

You get up from the bed and jolt down the stairs to the concierge. “Hi, I’m sorry, this is kind of random, but you wouldn’t happen to have any games or anything for the guests, would you?”

He furrows his brow and thinks for a moment, “Just one moment ma’am.”

He bends down and shuffles under the desk before rising with a bag, “It’s not a part of our accommodations, but one of our guests left this behind after checking out. It’s been here quite a while, so I doubt they’ll ever be back for it. You’re welcome to use it, if you like.”

You grab it and inspect the contents of the bag.

A smirk ghosts your lips as you look up with approval, “Oh, this will be perfect. Thank you.”


	5. Jenga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mortifying moment in front of all the guys, you even the playing field by engaging the boys in a little drinking game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain’t no fucks in this bad boy, just oh so much naughty inner dialogue and sexualy charged, drunken happenings. I debated for a LONG TIME if I should make this the “they finally fucked!” chapter but like, then I had an idea for the chapter ending and next chapter and I was like, nah. I’m slow burning this shit. Also, it was this chapter that I decided to give drive and character development to the reader “character”. I’m drawing things out, but I decided to give a personal reason for reader to be so hesitant to jump on Prom’s dick. Anyway, other than that, this chapter is just complete self indulgence. I wanted to drink with the bros and I fuckin wrote it. It’s shenanigans and tomfoolery. Enjoy!

You didn’t even have to do the work. It was all there, crafted as a catalyst for a night of debauchery. All you had to do was get the booze. Iris helped you out with the gil. 

2 large bottles would do the trick. 

It was late evening by the time the guys finally got back. Their voices echoed through the hallway as you sat with Iris in your room.

Looking over at Iris, you smile. “Let’s go have some fun”. She hops up as a giggle dances from her lips.

Despite your outward confidence, you were surprisingly nervous. Flutters ripple through your chest as you approach their room door. Iris held the bags as you knock. 

The door before you opens to reveal Gladio’s cheeky smirk, “Well, look who it is. How was riding solo?”

Moving aside, he allows you to make your way into the boys’ room. You can’t help but to flick your eyes over in response to Prompto’s head perking up as you enter. Noctis and Ignis attempted to maintain nonchalance. 

“It was fun. I needed to think about some things. Which is actually why I’m here.” You look around the room at each of them, “we need to talk.”

Crossing his arms, Gladio takes a seat among the others, “is that so?”

Iris takes a seat behind you as you address the group.

Taking a deep breath, you attempt to quell your agitated anxiety, “Yeah. Today was weird and I didn’t like it. I know we had a small chat after breakfast, but that really didn’t change anything at all and I need to do something about it.”

Your nerves begin to take form in your steps as you pace slightly, “I had no idea what I was walking into what I met you all at Hammer Head. All I was told was that this girl Cindy was going to help me get to Altissa and boom. Suddenly I’m on a joyride with 4 guys. Not just any 4 guys, my best friend’s finance-thing who just so happens to be a prince and his entourage while they save the world. Not to mention, they also now have to take care of my helpless ass.”

You cross your arms as you continue, now avoiding eye contact as you recall the drive behind your swelling emotions, “All that is coming after I pretty much alienated myself from people for a solid year before the incident in Insomnia happened. So I’m like, Ok. This could get weird really quick, let’s not have that happen. Let’s try to go out of my comfort zone, be social and helpful and make friends and then this morning happens.”

You gesture to each of them as you speak, “Now Noctis is basically ignoring me,” Noctis tightens his lips as he averts his eyes to this hands at your gaze. Like he had any other choice? The visual of your seductive, hooded eyes and the fluidity of your irresistible ass had been on repeat in his mind all day. Simultaneously turning him on and agitating the reminder that any chance he had was incinerated by his ever nagging duty and the increased attraction his best friend had to you.

You look to see Ignis intently looking at the coffee table as you continue. He’d been torn apart the entire day. Of course every feeling he had towards you was entirely chaste, the images of your...well developed...form that flashed through his mind each time he looked at you were only as result of the unavoidable recent events. He’s simply aiming to respect your privacy, of course. Though, that didn’t dissipate the nagging sense of guilt that had eaten away at his conscious all day. "Ignis won’t look me in the eye. Gladio...” 

Gladio tilts his head with curiosity, "I heard your comment to Prompto. I get it. I did sexy things. You’re a pretty straight forward guy, so I’m sure it wasn’t the first comment you’ve made since we’ve met, but the timing, dude. The timing...just...come on. And Prompto…” you look over to him. His eyes betray the nagging worry that you’re mad at him. -I knew it. She was mad I watched it. Gods, but she looked so hot…-

Your heart picks up and you soften your look. Appreciation pulls at the corners of your mouth. “You’re amazing. You tried so hard to make me feel better today and I really appreciate it.”

His eyes light up with a smile at your praise. Subtle adoration and longing drip passed his defenses. Why did you have to be so perfect?

You address the rest of the group, “If this painful weirdness lasts all the way to Altissa, I might actually die. I happen to like living, so I’m going to fix it. I’m not going to be the only person in this group who’s done something embarrassing. We’re going to play a game.”

You turn to Iris and she hands you one of the bags, “Jenga, actually.” 

“Jenga, really?” Gladio prodded with a raised, doubtful brow.

You kneel by the coffee table and take the Jenga box out of the bag. Iris sits next to you with the other bag. “Oh, it's not your mama’s Jenga.” Iris pulls out 2 large bottles of liquor and puts them on the table along with 6 shot glasses.

“It’s truth or dare Jenga. Every time you pass a turn, you take a shot."

Gladio belows a hearty laugh, “Now you’re speaking my language.”

“This game was actually left here, so someone else put it together. But it looks like each block has truth or dare on it and a number.” You pull out a sheet of paper from the box, “each number has a predetermined truth or dare assigned. If you don’t want to answer or do it, you drink. If you knock the tower over, you drink. It’s pretty straightforward.” 

You look at them, “Are you guys down?” You laugh, “not that any of you have much of a choice, all of you watched the video. You owe me one."

“I’m always up for a good drinking game.” Gladio answers. 

“Yeah, it sounds fun!” Prompto happily chirped. 

“I guess, why not? Could be a good time.” Noctis shrugs.

“I suppose I’ll partake. Though, I won’t drink. One of us should keep our wits about us.” Ignis countered.

You raise an eyebrow and look at him, “Um, no. You’re drinking, sir.”

Ignis calmly met your gaze for the first time since that morning, “Normally I would oblige, but with the empire on the hunt for the prince, I must urge that I remain sober.” 

Noctis interjects, “Aw, come on Iggy. Have a little fun. We’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I got it covered. Whether I’m drinking or not, no one is going to lay a finger on the prince.” Gladio pat Ignis on the shoulder reassuringly.

The strategist released an exasperated sigh, “…if you insist.” 

You smile over at him, “That’s what I like to hear! Let’s order some pizza or something and get the party started.”

“Yesss! Pizza sounds so choice right now.” Prompto enthusiastically rubbed his hands together.

“Sounds like a plan.” Gladio confirmed, taking his phone from his pocket.

 

Lyricless trap music quietly plays in the background of the hotel room and you all take your seats around the coffee table. Shots sit in front of each of you.

You lift your glass, “Cheers, guys!”

Noctis lifts his glass, “To good friends.” 

You smile. Everyone lifts up their glasses and clink them together, “to good friends!” They each add.

You close one eye as the liquor burns your throat and warms your stomach. WOOO man.

Gladio placed his shot glass down with a thud before gesturing over to you and Iris, “Ladies first.” 

Placing your glass down, you shrug. “I’ll go.” You tap around the block tower and find a loose block in the middle near the bottom. You read out loud, “Dare number 27” 

To your left, Iris reads off of the paper, "Change profile picture to duckface. No explanation. Must remain for 24 hours.” 

As Prompto and Noctis chuckle, you can’t help but notice a red flush already warming the prince’s face.

You laugh and reach for your phone, “Hahaha sure, why not? I’ve seen YouTubers with worse profile pictures.” You click a duck face selfie and post it. “Your turn Iris.” 

You start to feel a light buzz from the shot.

Iris proceeds to pick a block. “Truth, 14.”

A giggle escapes your throat as you read off of the paper, "Sluttiest thing you've ever done?”

Her face flushes immediately. “Nothing! I haven’t done anything like that before!” 

Gladio gives a laugh while reaching for his block, “Good. Keep it that way.” He looks at what he pulled, “Truth, 17”

“How old would you fuck?” 

He shrugs and flicks the used block down, “I dunno. As long as they look good, they could be 80 for all I care.”

Iris made a face, “Ew, Gladdy!” 

Gladio playfully shoves his sister’s shoulder, “You play with the big boys, you’re gonna get big boy answers.”

Noctis laughs.

“You’re up, Ignis.” You offer.

He pulls a block, “Dare,13.”

Iris reads from the paper, “Twerk for 1 minute.”

Ignis cocks an eyebrow ever so slightly, “I will not be doing that.” 

“And that’s your prerogative, but now you must drink” You chide playfully while filling his glass.

“I have a feeling Ignis is going to be taking a lot of shots.” Prompto laughs. 

Ignis throws his second shot back as though it were water, “Perhaps less than you think. I’m open to partaking in the festivities, but I will not gyrate my posterior profanely."

You try to hold back, but the warm buzz you feel allows giggles escape your throat, “ 'gyrate my posterior profanely.’ ” It entertains you more than it should and you laugh into your hand. “I love that, that is how you describe twerking.”

Prompto laughs next to you, “I know, he’s like a walking Joseph Dureux meme sometimes.” 

That just makes you laugh harder and you hear the rest of the group laugh along with you.

“Yes, yes. Very funny. It is your turn Noctis.” You couldn’t help but note how composed Ignis remained surprisingly after downing two shots.

“Truth, 24” Noctis lulled.

You read, "When was the last time you faked an orgasm? Did anyone buy it?"

Though it could have been remnant of his premature buzz from his single shot, a blush bled through Noctis’ cheeks. He took in a breath and scratched the back of his head as he looked away, “Uh...Never had to.” 

Genuine curiosity rang through Prompto’s voice, “Is it because you’re always alone?”

You can’t help but laugh “Ooohhh daammnn”

Gladio’s laugh billows through the room and you catch a ghost of a smirk hinting at Ignis’ lips.

Noctis opens his arms and looks at Prompto, “Dude.”

Prompto didn’t seem to realize the implication of the question until everyone reacted, but he couldn’t help but laugh anyway, “Sorry, man..."

He reached for a block, “Dare, 6”

You look to read what was listed and you heart beat stutters in your chest, “uh…” You look over at him hesitantly and pause for a moment, “…lick the player's ear to your left.”

There’s a beat as your words seem to register. -Lick…her ear?- Blush slowly raises to his face. 

-Shit. Don’t blow this. Uh...Should I?-

He blinks his blue eyes before slowly lifting his hand to your face and brushing your hair behind your ear. 

-Ok, she didn’t shy away. I...I’m just gonna go for it.-

Your heart pounds as he starts to lean in. Warmth gathers between your legs and on your cheeks while the rest of your body remains frozen. As he rests mere inches from your face, he places his other hand lightly along your jaw and deviates to your right side. His breath on your ear sends chills down your spine before you feel his warm tongue sensually slide across your earlobe. Feeling like your heart is going to burst, you draw in a sudden, deep, prolonged breath and look upwards to avoid anyone’s gaze. Your face is on fire. The pleasant, moist heat is accentuated by his lips closing around your ear. Cool air flicks around the moisture as he pulls away. His hand remains on your jaw. He looks at you as he withdraws. Your body pulses and your eyes lock. He pauses inches away from your face; a pink flush rests behind his freckles.

That familiar tension rests heavily between you. Except this time, you’re very much not alone.

“Ahem.” Gladio very obviously clears his throat. “Well, that was cute but I’m still very sober. So, let’s get a move on.”

You bite your lip and look away as Prompto drops his hand. There’s no doubt that your face is bright red. You nervously touch your neck and laugh awkwardly.

“My bad guys…Annyywaaayyy” Noticing Noctis and Prompto share a smirk while Ignis quietly sat with his arms crossed calmly observing them, you reach for a block, “Dare, 22.”

Iris, who was already smiling and giving you a suggestive congratulatory side eye, audibly laughed and covered her mouth before reading out the dare, "Demonstrate your favorite sex position with the player to your right.” 

A huge smile stretches across your face and you start laughing into your hands. Are you fucking serious? You peek to your right to see Prompto’s face glowing with a bashful hope. Your fading blush is reignited. You close your eyes and shake your head in disbelief. Embarrassed laughter shakes your shoulders and your voice, “I am not doing that!” You place your hand on the table and look at Iris, “How is that what I pull? Of all the things.” You shake your head once more to try to rid yourself of the tension and embarrassment, laughter still lighting up your smile, “No, give me a shot."

You’d be more than happy to demonstrate in a more private setting, but not here. Not after that. You look at the group as Iris hands you a shot. Ignis sat unmoved in his expression, though if you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn that Ignis almost seemed pleased with your denial. A throaty laugh emerges from Gladio. Prompto chuckles awkwardly while Noctis lazily leans forward and prods, “Maybe you should play the lottery Prompto, the blocks seem to be in your favor…"

While he was talking, the shot overflowed onto your hand as you picked it up. Without thinking you slowly lick up the side of the glass. 

“…well then.” Noctis’ voice peaked suggestively. 

-Oops-, but your already potent buzz allowed you to brush it off. You throw back the shot, “Get your mind out of the gutter, Noct. That’s not very king like. Anyway, you’ve only had one shot and you’re already worse off than I am.”

Noctis pursed his lips, “Am not.”

Iris laughs as she takes her block, “Dare, 1.”

"Carry player to your left around the room once.”

She laughs and her eyebrows raise, she gestures to her brother, “Do you see this guy?! He is a freaking tree!” 

The second shot warms your body and pushes a giggle out of your throat. You shrug, “You can always just do a shot.”

Gladio laughs, “You don’t know until you try. I’d be impressed if you can.“

She stands up and tries to pull on him. He doesn’t budge and laughs harder, “Why don’t you try picking up Noctis instead.” 

She blushes and pushes his shoulder, “At least stand up and let me try to lift you on my back you dufas.” 

To everyone’s surprise, Iris almost fucking did it. Her body strained as Gladio dropped his weight onto her back. Shaking legs stepped forward, managing to drag her brother a solid 2 feet before almost collapsing, “I give! I give!” 

Gladio lifts himself off of Iris’ back before pulling her in for a playful hug, “Atta girl, Iris. You’ll be tanking on hunts in not time”

Of course, Prompto captured every moment on film and enthusiastically routed her on, “Seriously Iris, that’s so impressive!”

You nod as you clap, “Props for sure, but you still gotta drink baby girl.”

As she sits back down, you pour her a shot and she throws it back, cringing as she puts the glass down.

Gladio attempts to grab a block from the bottom and topples the tower over. Iris starts rebuilding the tower while he takes a shot. 

You start to pour him another one, “I know the rule is one shot, but I have a feeling everyone here is going to be shit faced while you’re still sober and that’s just no fun. So two for you.” You hand it to him and raise an eyebrow, “It’s because I care.” 

He chuckles, “How thoughtful.” He obediently takes his third shot. 

“Feel free to start the next round big guy.” You instruct. 

He laughs with a cheeky smirk, “I like it when a woman takes charge.” 

Your movements lag slightly; you’re a little drunk. You should be annoyed at his pass, but you’re just amused. “It that so? Then how about you hush and play the damn game then.” 

The group laughs at your newly found sass.

He chuckles and pulls a block, “Dare, 23.”

Iris laughs while reading, "Stand outside in your underwear for 3 minutes.”

He shrugs and removes his over shirt as he stands up. “Where outside? Just in front of the hotel?”

“Gladdy!! No you’re not!!” Iris reprimands. 

You, Noctis, and Prompto crack up. 

Ignis rests his head in his hand. He was buzzed, but the ever attentive strategist refused to succumb to the slight spin of the room weaving it’s way through his demeanor. Though, the situation at hand made it quite difficult. 

-Of course.- 

The shield for the future king of Lucius strutting around Lestallum in his knickers. Sarcasm laces his sigh, “Lovely.”

“Oh, I am so getting pictures of this.” Prompto reaches for his camera. 

“3 minutes in front of the hotel.” You pull out your phone, “I’ll time you.” 

He unbuckles his belt, drops his pants, and nonchalantly strolls down the stairs in his boxers. Gladio may not have been in the forefront of your mind, but hot damn he looked good. You can’t help but notice the absurdly large outline of his flaccid length in his boxers. -Hooolllyyy shit.-

“He’s shameless, isn’t he?” You and everyone else follows him out the door.

“Completely.” Noctis answers with a laugh, his steps staggering slightly. 

The concierge raises an eyebrow as you all follow Gladio out of the hotel. He takes his place leaning against a wall and you set the timer. Prompto wastes no time taking pictures of him and the reactions of the passers by. The rest of you stand giggling uncontrollably. Ignis leans against the wall, shaking his head, holding back a smirk.

You drunkenly rest your elbow on Noctis’ shoulder as he wheezes. You laugh into your elbow. Iris stands laughing with her hands over her eyes, “I’ve seen too much. I’ve been scarred."

Gladio instructs Prompto, “Try to get my good side, I’m thinking of submitting for the cover of Men’s Health Magazine” He laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

A group of women laugh and stare as they walk past, Gladio greets them with a charming smile. “Evenin’ ladies.” 

Having completed the 3 minutes without incident, you all return to the room and take your seats, laughing amongst yourselves. 

“Gold star if you stay like that for the rest of the game.” You playfully kid. He was frequently shirtless, so as long as his lower half was under the table, seeing him like that didn’t faze you too badly. 

“Done.” He sits down without putting his pants back on. You crack up while Iris puts her hand over her eyes, “I didn’t sign up for this.”

Ignis takes a block as Gladio continues, “I warned you, Iris.”

“Dare, 24.”

You read off the page, "Blindfolded, identify another player by grabbing ass.”

Pursing his lips, he pushes his glass towards you, “I will do no such thing."

“I dunno, Ignis. It’s looking like you’re gonna be trashed by the end of this game.” You fill his glass and he throws it back.

To the untrained eye, Ignis was rivaling Gladio’s tolerance for alcohol. Unbeknownst to the group, Ignis silently panicked. He was already moderately buzzed and with the denial of this last dare, he was about to be drunk. -I mustn’t lose my composure.- 

He fears the group can sense the warm, drunken glaze over his face as he eyes you, eyebrow raised “I can hold my liquor just fine, dear. I would be more concerned with yourself. You’ve only had two and you’re quite flushed.” 

You laugh because it’s true. “I don’t knooow.” You sing, “You’re looking pretty flushed yourself, Alfred.” 

The group cracks up as they recall the day you met. Ignis can’t help but smirk at the memory of your word flub after you gave him that nickname. A subtle blush tints his cheeks.

Noctis pulls the next block, “I still stand behind the fact that, that’s possibly the best nickname for you, ever Iggy.” He quirks his eyebrow at you suggestively, “Minus the sexy part.”

Holding back a drunk smile, you purse your lips, “Why you gotta play me like that, Noct? I thought we were cool. Don’t make me take away your points."

He holds his hands up defensively, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He brings one elbow down to look at his block and smirks at you "I’ve worked hard for those points.” He reads the block, “Dare, 3"

“Kiss the player to your left.” 

He lazily looks over to Prompto and holds back a laugh. Sarcasm rolls through his voice as he answers, “Sure.” It wasn’t uncommon for Noctis and the others to pick on Prompto’s easily flustered nature and it was an easy out to avoid taking another shot. Especially because Prompto would never call his bluff. 

You lean forward as you giggle, “Well this just got interesting.”

Prompto’s mouth opened and closed about 3 times in disbelief before stuttering, “I-I Wha..Y-you...NO!”

Noctis feins offence, “I’m hurt, buddy.”

Gladio laughs as he leans on the table, “Nah, the only person Prompto wants to kiss is Y/N.”

You can’t seem to stop your lips from curling into a smile at his words.

Prompto flushes with a bright red as his hand runs through his hair, “Whaaaat?? Gladio. Dude! Come on, man. Geeze.”

Iris quickly interjects, “Well, I guess you can’t do your dare, Noct.”

You smile, “Looks like you gotta drink, princey.” 

Noctis sits up with a furrowed brow, “Seriously? I can’t help that Prompto won’t kiss me.” 

“Tsk tsk, Noctis, those aren’t the rules.” You fill his glass and hand it to him, “You do the dare or you drink, and you didn’t do it.”

Noctis eyes you as he takes the drink and throws it back, “I’ll get you back.”

You wave him off with a playful smirk, “Sure you will.”

Prompto takes his turn, “Dare, 9”

"Have another player tie your hands together for next 2 rounds.” 

He shrugs, “Sure. Anyone got string?”

“I gotchu.” You untie your combat boot and pull out the lace before moving over to him. “Hands behind your back, freckle boy.”

He pouts at you “Behind my back? Then I can’t play.”

Though you’re not totally drunk, your instincts and initial reactions have mostly taken control of your behavior. Without thinking, you lean your face close to his ear and put your hands on his shoulders. You half whisper, “That’s the point.”

He shudders slightly at the closeness of your voice. You move behind him and run your hands down his arms, pulling them backwards. He complies obediently and places his hands behind his back. You run your hands over his gloves and tie them together with your shoelace.

“Is that too tight? I don’t want to cut off your circulation.” 

“Nah, I'm good.” You tighten the strings as you finish your knot. You playfully rub the tip of your finger across the inside of his gloved palm and up his finger. He curls his fingers slightly and brings up his thumb to grab your fingertip. You slowly pull it away and inwardly smile.

“Alright, you’re done.” You return to your spot. 

“Is that what we’re doing now? Because I’d be happy to take a turn.” Gladio lets out a cheeky laugh.

You raise an eyebrow and roll your head in his direction, “If you want more fun, then pull better blocks.” 

Noctis laughs and crosses his arms as he prods, “I didn’t take you as the bondage type Gladio”

“Maybe when you get a little more experience you’ll understand, prince."

You lean over the table to get your next block, “Truth, 4.”

"How did you lose your virginity?” Iris immediately looks up after reading it and lazily puts her hand on your shoulder, “You don’t have to answer something that private, Y/N.” Her face was flushed from the alcohol. 

You laugh and pet her head, “Aw, you’re so precious. It’s ok Iris. I don’t mind.” You lazily lean on her, “That’s the point of the game, hun. Everything is private.”

You take a deep breath and clench your jaw nervously. -Not fun memories, so let’s try to not drag this whole party down.-

Each of the guys stare in interested, quiet anticipation. You try to play it off and tilt your head, "It was about 2 years ago. I met this guy and he and we hit it off. I had boyfriends before him that I had screwed around with, buuuut” You shrug and try to be cute, “I wanted to wait, ya know? We’d been talking for a few months and homeboy knew allllll the right things to say.” You laugh, “If you’ve played Persona 5, maxed Confidant. Level 10. And well, I decided I wanted to. So one day we were hanging out at his place and we started making out annnnnnd we just didn’t stop. So. Yup. There ya go.”

“Do you still talk to him?” Noctis unexpectedly inquired.

You laugh, “Ha! No. No, we don’t talk. Let’s just say he turned out to be a huge asshat and leave it there.” You turn to Iris and smile, “Your turn.” You clench your jaw again.

You changed the subject a little too quickly, but your inebriation made it difficult to filter your words before you said them. You try to avoid seeing any of their faces.

“Uh, ok!” She grabs one, “Truth, 26.”

You read it, laugh, and give her a sympathetic look, "What's the strangest thing you've masturbated to or with?"

Her eyes widen and she turns beat red. You laugh, “You don’t have to answer, Iris."

“Um, Y-yeah. Shot. I-I’m gonna take a shot.” You pour it for her and she throws it back. 

You laugh and rub her shoulder comfortingly, “That’s right, hun. Just drink away the awkwardness.”

Gladio takes a block, “Dare, 17.”

"Head stand until next turn, if you fail; take shot.” You look over at him, “I’m genuinely interested to see if you can do it.”

“Nah, he won’t make it.” Noctis prods as he offers a cheeky smile, “I saw him try to hold a headstand once in training and he lasted while, but he totally fell. There’s no way he can make 5 turns.”

“You wanna put your money where your mouth is?” Gladio stands up. 

“Why not? I bet 1,000 gil that you’ll fall.” Noctis challenges.

“You’re on.” He goes over to the wall and flips, “I can do this all night.”

“Until you can’t.” Noctis teases.

Prompto sucks his teeth, “Man, I’m missing a bunch of great pictures.” 

“I’m sure you’ll survive, buddy.” Noctis lulled patronizingly. 

You look over to Noctis, “Well, aren’t you a sassy chatter box."

He shrugs, “I’m a little buzzed.” No, more like a little drunk.

You laugh and look at Prompto, “Here, I’ll take a few pictures for you. Where's your camera?” 

“In my pocket.” 

You purse your lips and raise an eyebrow, “Which pocket?”

He offers a sheepish smile. “My left pants pocket.” 

You lean forward and squint playfully, “I’m not going into your pants, sir.”

Ignis pulls the next block, “Let’s get a move on shall we?” He looks at the writing on it, "Dare, 12."

Iris giggles and slurs her words slightly, "Give the person opposite you a massage for 3 minutes.”

He leans forward slightly and smiles at you from across the table, “Finally, an assignment I don’t mind fulfilling. As long as you consent, of course.”

You laugh and shrug, “I’m not saying no to a free massage.” 

“Very well, then. Why don’t you get on the bed so I can administer a formal one.”

Surprised, you smile and raise your eyebrows, “The *bed*? You’re not playing around, huh?”

“If I’m going to play, I’d prefer to do it properly.” 

You lift you hands in the air, “Hey, I’m not arguing. I’m just happy to get a massage.” You get up and walk over to the bed. “I’ll set a timer.” Iris offers.

Noctis inwardly scoffed, the only time he’s ever seen Ignis be so forward, was when he liked someone. -Way to be obvious about it bro.- “Uh-huh. Yeah, ‘Properly.’” Noctis says the last word with finger quotes. 

“Ignis gets to massage you and I’m stuck over here doing a handstand? What the hell is this?” Gladio protests from the wall.

You look back, “Hey, don’t pin this on me, you’re the one pulling bad blocks."

Prompto stays quiet, but when you look back you see a hint of jealousy peek from his eyes. His lips tighten slightly as he watches Ignis follow you to the bed. 

-Seriously? He KNOWS I like her. What the fuck?-

You lay down on your stomach and grab a pillow. The mattress sinks where Ignis distributes his weight. You feel him climb over you and stratal your back.

You're mildly drunk, but your heart picks up at the sudden intimacy. You peek back at him, “Woooah there, Iggy. Getting a little close, huh?"

“Of course, dear. It would be rather difficult to do otherwise. You needn't worry though, I can assure you that the exchange will be entirely chaste. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, pray, just let me know.”

“Um…Ok, I guess...” 

“Lovely. Now if you don’t mind, lift up your shirt.”

“Uhh……” You laugh “I feel like I’m being tricked.” 

“It’s quite alright, it’s not necessary, it just makes my job easier.”

“Um, just…keep it to the lower back, ok?”

“Of course.”

“Ok, starting the timer now.” Iris calls. 

You poorly mimic his accent, "Oh, just a massage. Oh, it’s just on the bed. Oh, I’m just on your back. Lift up your shirt. Whaaaat? Nooooo, I’m not being a way. This is innoc-“ You suddenly feel a deep pleasure in your lower back as he rubs his gloved fingers into your skin. You close your eyes and withhold a moan and let out a breath.

“How is that?”

“Um...great, Ignis. Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.”

“I’m sure it is.” Noctis’ sarcasm quietly quips from behind you.

“You guys can move on, if you want. There’s probably 2 more minutes left.” You lull as relaxing pleasure waves over you.

“Nah, it’s not that long. I’ll wait.” Noctis answers.

“You ass, you only say that so I’ll have to do this longer.” Gladio chides from the wall.

“A turn is a turn. If you can’t take it, you can just give me the gil now.”

“Just cause I’m calling you on your bullshit doesn’t mean I can’t do it.”

“Actions speak louder than words, big guy.” 

You chuckle at their banter.

“Entirely exhausting aren’t they?” Ignis lulls soothingly as Noctis and Gladio continue to spat.

“Completely.” You giggle. “And I love it.”

He smiles, “As do I.”

"I’m having fun, by the way. Thanks for drinking with us, Iggy.”

The alcohol seeped through his mind, urging his usually private thoughts through his mouth. “I may have been hesitant, but I’m having fun as well. I’m always elated to bring a smile to your lovely face.” 

A worried blush crosses your features and weighs on your drunken mind. Though, before you can answer, he continues, “My apologies for avoiding you after the video. I know we discussed my awkward behavior prior, I just wanted to ensure that I maintained a respectful demeanor and I was…rather flushed.”

“It’s ok. I just worried all of you thought less of me.”

“Never, love. A woman’s body is hers to embrace and do with what she pleases. I think it’s entirely alluring that you’re so comfortable in your own skin.”

Your neglected body jolted at his words and his touch. If you had cum the other day, this wouldn’t be a damn issue. Drunk and moderately turned on, you try to stay pleasant and not push things further. “Thanks for being so awesome, Ignis.”

“You make it effortless, Y/N."

Ignis massages you for a few moments and the tension in your muscles melts until he hits a knot in your back, jolting your nerves with an uncontrollable tickle. You squeak audibly “AH!”. 

The bickering behind you comes to a halt and your back instinctively arches, pushing your ass up and into his pelvis. 

Reacting to the stimulation, Ignis’ inebriated mind involuntarily pictures gliding his length into you, watching you writhe as you squeak. His heart races.

Embarrassment washes over you, “Noooooo. You know what? I’m good. I’m good. I think that’s enough.” 

“Are you certain? You still have some time left.”

You shake your head into the pillow, “No no no, I’m good! I want to get up."

He smirks, "Very well.” Ignis gets off of you and you sit up. You try to brush off the embarrassment off, “Well.” You touch your neck nervously, "that was awkward, but my back feels great. Sooo….” You point finger guns in Ignis' direction “Thanks for that…” 

He smiles. “Happy to be of service.”

You return to your spot and glance at Prompto as you sit. You catch the sad glint in his eye as he looks back. Your heart picks up. You didn’t do anything, but you feel guilty. You offer a subtle pleading look and lightly touch his thigh under the table. He blinks and looks at you with muted surprise. 

“Well, moving right along.” Noctis carefully grabs the next block from the teetering tower.

“Truth, 13.”

You look down at the paper, "Have you ever been photographed or drawn nude? if not, do it.”

“What? No. I haven’t.”

You laugh, “Whaaatt? You’ve never just been like, ‘damn, I’m lookin good today. Boom. Selfie?’ because that counts, dude.”

He laughs through his nose, “Hell no! If the press ever got ahold of anything like that, they’d have a field day.”

Prompto starts cracking up, “I can see the headline now, Royal Dick Pics Penetrate Media!"

You and Iris double over with laughter, Ignis giggles, Gladio bellows from the wall. 

Noctis withholds a smile, “Either way, I haven’t and I’m not going to.” 

“That sounds like a shot to me. The truth said to do it if you hadn’t” You haphazardly pour liquor in his glass.

“But I answered!”

You shake your head, “I don’t make the rules.” 

Pursing his lips, he playfully squints at you and unwittingly takes the shot, but not without sloppily spilling some on himself. Noctis was about to be far gone.

You face Prompto, “Your turn.”

He lifts his still tied hands slightly, “And how am I supposed to get a block?”

You shrug.

“That sounds like a personal problem.” Noctis slurs.

“Use your mouth!” Iris giggles with a clap.

Gladio laughs, “Yeah Prompto, show Y/N what you can do with your mouth.” Prompto’s eyes widen as he bites his lip. 

The suggestion intertwined within Gladio’s snarky remark from the wall made a deep, red blush flash onto Prompto’s face and neck. “Dude!!”

The image of you laid out in front of him, fingers tangled in his hair, panting his name breathlessly as he consumes your sweet essence and teases your clit, vividly plays through his mind. The thought only furthering his bright red blush, he closes his eyes and hangs his head.

Ignis glowers at Gladio, utterly unamused, “Must vulgarity be at the forefront of everything you have to say, you twat?" 

Your mouth hangs open and you touch your hand to your chest in surprise, “Iggy, language!”

“Oh, he’s gone.” Gladio laughs. “Once the curses start, you got a drunk Iggy.”

You look to see Prompto see biting his lip through an unrelenting blush.

Happy that for once, you’re not the one writhing from embarrassment, you smile in amusement. You feign wide eyed cluelessness by gasping quietly and raising your hand to your chest, “You really seem to have got to Prompto. Whatever do you mean by vulgarity? What else could he possibly do with his mouth?” A smile threatens to break your obvious bluff.

“Don’t play coy, I’m sure you have a few ideas.” Gladio prods from behind you.

You look back at him with false offense, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You fail to hold the smile back any longer, but you attempt to maintain your demeanor, “I am an innocent flower."

“Uh-huh. Sure you are."

You look back at the table and see Prompto sill sitting, red faced, laughing awkwardly with his head down. 

You feel bad for him and rub his back comfortingly, but can’t help but laugh, “You ok?"

Noctis had gotten a kick out of the entire exchange and laughs onto the table. “I think Gladio broke him.”

Prompto took a deep breath before nodding, “I-I’m fine. Just uh…wasn’t expecting that.”

You smirk, “I still don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about. It’s just a Jenga block.” He looks over at you bashfully and you wink, reigniting his blush.

Laughing, you pat his back, “I’m messing with you sweetie. Just take your turn."

Still recovering, he sighs and laughs to himself as he raises to his knees. He attempts to use his nose to nudge a block, but knocks the tower over. 

“Aww man. Take a shot.” You push.

His raspy voice giggles, as he puts his forehead on the table before looking up at you, “How?”

You pour the liquor and place it in front of him before stealing a squeeze on his arm, “I have faith in you.” 

“Ok, I got this.” He breaths before sipping the top off of the shot. He leaves about 2/3 of the shot and grabs the rim with his teeth and knocks it back without spilling any.

You nod, “I’m impressed.”

Iris finishes setting up the tower and you pull one. “Here, I’ll help you with this one.” 

You hold it up so he can read it, "Truth, 23.”

Iris giggles as she lazily reads from the page. She’s definitely drunk, "Have you ever flashed anyone? if no, flash now."

He smirks, “Well, no. I haven’t and I don’t plan on it. But even if I would, my hands are kinda tied.” He sighs and laughs at his bad joke.

You laugh, “Another shot then.”

“Aw man, another one? That was really hard."

You childishly giggle, “That’s what she said.”

Noctis giggles.

Prompto closes his eyes and a cute laugh escapes his throat, “Haha, ok that was a good one.”

You push another shot in front of him, “You want help?”

He smiles at you, wanting to show off. “Nah, I got it.” He proceeds to repeat his little shot trick. 

“How ya doing over there big guy?” Noctis calls to Gladio.

“Just fine. I might even take a nap.” You look back to see Gladio still against the wall, though you can see his core tremble slightly. 

You laugh before pulling the next block, “Dare, 26.”

You look down and read the paper and let out a laugh, “HA! No way in hell.” you read it out loud, "Every player slaps your ass.”

You shake your head.

“Seriously? I can finally do one and you’re not gonna do it?” Gladio calls from the wall.

“You wish! I might be a little drunk and I love a good ass slap as much as the next girl, but I actually have self respect. Thanks.” 

You pour your own shot. Iris is curled up on the table. You laugh at her drunken state and throw it back. You’re about to be on her level. So, very drunk.

You nudge Iris, “Your turn.”

She lazily pulls the next block and the tower wavers, “Dare, 4”

A slick smile spreads across your faces as you read it, "Kiss player to your opposite.”

Despite her drunken state, she immediately lifts her head, eyes wide. She heavily places her hand on your shoulder, “What!?”

You look over at Noctis to see unsure surprise weighing on his face and laugh, “That guy.” you turn back to her, "Kiss him.”

“I- wh- uh. wait. He’s engaged!”

You laugh and hold up your hands, “Look, that’s between ya’ll. I’m just reading what's here. You can totally pass.”

Noctis speaks up, “Nah, she shouldn’t have anymore. Anyway, I’ve known her forever so a kiss on the cheek won’t hurt anyone."

Iris’ already flushed face darkened slightly. You pat her on the back and gave her a suggestive smile, “Well, there you go. Problem solved.”

She met your smile with bashful, drunken excitement as she rose from the table and made her way over to Noctis. Just as her lips innocently grazed his cheek, a loud thud dragged the group’s attention over to Gladio. 

“FUCK” Gladio lifted himself from the floor. “Gods dammit, I almost had it.”

Noctis laughs out loud. “What happened buddy? You didn't actually fall asleep, did you?”

“Shove it, prince. I’d like to see you last that long.” 

“You mad, bro?” 

Iris and Gladio re-assume their seats as you look over to Noctis. A genuine smile spread across his face.

“Looks like you gotta take a shot. Oh, also, you can pay me that gil now. Thanks.”

“No one likes a cheeky little cunt, Noct.” Ignis spits as he rests his arm on the table.

Noctis scrunches his brow and drunkenly attempts to shove Ignis’ shoulder, “So’s your face.”

Arching his brow, Ignis sighs, “My point proven.”

Mouth gapping, you can’t help but laugh at their exchange, “Iggy you savage mother fucker.”

“No love, I don’t have an oedipus fetish. If you’re ever curious, I’m more than happy to demonstrate my preferences with you at a later date.”

Slowly processing the words that just came out of Ignis mouth, you notice Prompto rolling his eyes, “Oh my gods.”

Ignis nods, “Yes, it would sound something similar to that.”

The exchange of words was so quick, your mind couldn’t keep pace. “Wait, what now??” Did you hear that correctly?

Gladio reaches in his wallet and begrudgingly hands Noctis a few bills “We’ve lost Iggy. That’s what. Go ahead and pour me the next round, sweetheart.”

You shoot him an indignant glance as you pour him his shot of failure. “Nah, pour me 3. I’m hardly even feeling a buzz and all of you lightweights are already giggling like kids."

He downs three more shots before pulling the next block. “Truth, 3”

As your third shot permeates through your body, you can’t help but laugh as you read the next truth, "What adolescent fantasy do you still jerk it to?"

Amusement spread across his face as he laughed. His voice, at a slightly louder volume than before, “It’s been awhile, but Jasmine from Aladdin. That bitch was hot.”

Your head lulls to the table as you giggle. 

“Omg Gladdy. Ew.” Iris hits his arm. He shrugs. 

Ignis' face is flushed from the booze as he smirks.

Prompto chuckled, “Dude, understandable. I always had a thing for Ariel.”

Ignis fails to maintain the facade of sobriety as he takes his next block, “Dare, 19.”

Your eyes widen with excitement, "Let someone draw a mustache on you.” Gladio bellows with laughter.

Prompto lights up with a huge smile, “Oh my gods, Ignis. Yes.”

Ignis holds back a smile with a cocked brow, “Why on earth would I do that?”

Noctis puts his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, “Dude. Dude.” Laughters escapes his throat, “Please.”

Entirely drunk, you lazily giggle and lay your arm across the table, almost knocking over the tower. “Ignis. You need to. It’s for science.”

Smile finally winning the battle, Ignis chuckles, “Well, it seems as though I’m outnumbered.” 

You lean back victoriously, “Yaaaassss.” You pull a pen from the small drawer under the coffee table. “Who wants to do the honors?”

“Oh, please. Allow me.” Noctis leans over and relinquishes you of the pen and immediately turns to Ignis. Laughter shakes Ignis’ shoulders as Noctis haphazardly scribbles a curly mustache on Ignis’ upper lip. 

Noctis takes a look at his handy work as the entire table doubles over in laughter. Tears begin well up in your eyes, each time you look at him, you just laugh harder. 

“Gods, someone PLEASE take a picture for me. This is fucking gold.” Prompto wheezes, his head on the coffee table. 

You take out your phone and snap a picture, “My pleasure.” 

“Looks good on you, Iggy.” Gladio pat Ignis’ back. 

Giggles enduring, Ignis speaks through his hands, “Well bloody hell, I’m going to regret this shit tomorrow.” 

“And that, my friends, is exactly why we’re playing this game.” You happily proclaim as Noctis takes his next block. 

“Dare, 4” Regaining his composure, he rubs the moisture from his eyes

"Twerk for 1 minute.”

“Hell no.” 

“Noct, you haven’t done anything yet.” You protest. 

“Yeah, don’t be lame.” Prompto chimed in.

An exasperated sigh blows out of your nose, “You better do something before this night is over.”

Warmth of the alcohol spoke through him without his consent. “Or what?” He challenges, raising an eyebrow. 

You lean forward on the table.

The sight of your cleavage deepening while you lean in and the drunken haze peaking through your striking eyes made Noctis pulse. -Shit, she’s so hot. No. Be cool.-

“Or what nothing. You owe me.” You point at him incredulously, "You played dumb, but I saw you watch that shit. You think I didn’t notice you blush? Don’t act like you didn’t save it for later.” 

He *had* actually planned on re watching it that night.

You shrug and lean back, “Or, you know. I can just tell my *best friend* Luna, that you get your rocks off by watching me.”

He clenched his jaw.

Prompto snickers beside you, “Well damn, she got you there.”

Noctis pouted, “Well I tried to kiss Prompto, but he didn’t want to.” 

Gladio leaned onto the table with his elbow, “Don’t put your cowardice onto him, *your majesty*. You’re just a chicken.” 

Eyes narrowing, Noctis pursed his lips. “Turn up the music.”

“YESSSSS!!!” Prompto and you cry in unison as Noctis rises from the table and takes his place in the open space of the hotel suite. 

Iris quickly reaches for her phone to turn up the music while Gladio chuckles, “Let’s see it then.”

As Noctis bends to put his hands on his knees, he stumbles forward slightly. After regaining his balance, he firmly places his hands on his knees and… twerks?

Though, no one was sure if that’s what you could call it. Noctis simultaneously rocked his hips forwards and backwards while bouncing up and down to the beat of the music blaring from Iris’ phone.

The sight is enough to send you and everyone else into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

Prompto please, “Y/N PLEASE UNTIE ME SO I CAN TAKE PHOTOS.”

Despite your unwound state, you manage to snap a few blurry photos with your phone camera. After about 15 seconds Noctis attempts to stop, only to tumble to the floor. He looks desperately over with a longsuffering look, “Can I stop now?”

Clapping you nod through your laughter, stopping only to wipe the tears from your eyes, “Yeah, that’s good, baby boy.”

Ignis can’t help but prod as Noctis sits back down, “How incredibly regal, Noct.”

“Look who’s talking Mr. Moustache.”

Looking up to remember Ignis’ scribbled on pen moustache is the end of everyone’s weakened composure. You double over in laughter so intense, your cheeks ache. 

You’re breathless as you speak, “I totally forgot. Ignis...hahahaha”

“It’s been two rounds, can I take this off now?” Prompto flashed you his best puppy dog eyes through his giggles. 

Controlling yourself, a smirk peeks through your sigh, “Fine.” You free him from his shoelace prison and he stretches his arms over his head. 

“FREEDOM!” He grabs his block, “Truth, 22"

"Has anything foreign been in your ass? If not, put an icecube down pants and let it melt.”

He laughs at the absurdity of the question, “No. Definitely not.”

You look around, “Anyone got ice?”

He cringes, “Do I really have to?”

“Don’t be such a baby and just do it.” Gladio presses. 

Ignis smirks, “There’s ice in the fridge.”

Prompto sighs and makes his way over to the fridge in the kitchenette. He returns with a single cube of ice and closes his eyes before dropping it down his pants.

He immediately jumps around the room, “Ahh!! SHIT! That’s cold!” 

The group laughs but you can’t help but feel bad for him. That can’t be pleasant. 

“That’s generally the point, man.” Noctis slurs. 

Once it finally melts he sits back down unhappily. 

You pull the next block and turn to see Iris half curled up on the table, “Hey anyone want to read this next one out? My co host is indisposed.” 

“Yeah, I got it.” Prompto takes the paper from you.

You read from your block, “Truth, 25.”

His heart jumped even thinking about the answer to your next question. A blush quickly heats up his face, “uh….Quick – when’s the last time you masterbated?”

You would be more surprised if you weren’t so drunk. Even so, the words still awkwardly tumble from your mouth. Your embarrassment slowly lags behind before you can hope to stop yourself, “Uhh…..Yess-ter-daaayyy in…the shower….” You can’t help but laugh and bury your head in your hands. 

A vision of your naked form, moaning while touching yourself in a steamy shower fills each of their minds. 

Gladiolus smirks. -Too bad I missed it.-  
Ignis’ breath hitches, -Wait….-  
Noctis relishes the idea, -Mmm gods…- he clenches his jaw. -wait-no...Poker face, man. Poker face. -  
Prompto’s blush deepens. -Right before we hung out?…Fuck, that’s hot. -

A cute giggle escapes Iris’ lips and she lulls her head up, “Was it good?”

You laugh from your hands, “No!” You look up, “I slipped and totally hit my head.” You give an embarrassed and knowing glance over at Ignis as you finish your sentence. 

He freezes -Oh. -

Ignis’ arousal hits him like a bus as a vision of the water reflecting off your flawless breasts fills his mind's eye. To think just moments before you were…He clears his throat awkwardly and pushes up his glasses. 

You drunkenly lay your head on the table. “Well, we know way too much about me now. So let’s move on.”

Iris mumbles, “I’m tired”. 

“It’s fine I’ll go.” Gladio grabs the next one. “Truth, 12”

"Slow or rough sex? Top or bottom?”

“Rough and on top. For sure.”

You laugh from the table, “Why does that not surprise me at all?”

He leans towards you, “Oh, there are plenty of surprises. Just let me know and you’ll get a free demo.”

Your head rests on your arm as you just giggle. Tempting offer, but even wasted you only really want Prompto between your legs. “Uh-huh. I’m sure there are sweetie, but I’m not that easy. Thanks though, I’m flattered.”

Relieved at your answer, Prompto still gives Gladio a look, -Seriously?-  
Ignis purses his lips and cocks an eyebrow, “Could you *be* more tactless?”

“Like you’re any better, sir massages alot. Weren’t you gonna try and show you your preferences or some shit?” Gladio retorts.

“Oh, piss off you tosser.” Ignis laughed as he reached for his next block.

You lift your head and laugh. You kept forgetting he had a mustache.

Giving a look to Gladio, he takes his next block “Dare, 8.”

“Have the player across from your spend next round on your lap.” Prompto clenches his jaw after reading the line aloud. 

Ignis' heart skips and raises an eyebrow. “Alright."

You close your eyes and sigh, “If -I- say no, do I have to drink again?”

Indignant that he’s been forced to drink, Noctis speaks up, slurring his words severely, “You bet your ass, you do” 

You put your head in your hand and groan. This is not helping your Ignis problem, “Whatever. If I drink anymore I’m going to be totally fucked up.” 

Your trashed state of mind hardly even registered that you stole a reassuring squeeze on Prompto’s thigh before standing. You’d rather be on his lap. 

“Ok Iggy,” He scoots back and angles his body towards you, allowing you to sit. You take your place on his right thigh. His scent fills your senses and your heart picks up. His hand rests on your outer thigh. 

“I trust you not to do anything stupid.” You say, placing both of your hands in your lap. 

“Of course.” You turn to look at his face and can’t help but giggle. 

His glazed yet serious expression was contrasted with absurd squiggles. 

You place your hand on your face and laugh, you’re trying really hard to not act super drunk, but he looked hilarious. “Your mustache is so stupid.”

Noctis and Prompto crack a smile and Gladio smirks.

He withholds a regretful, drunken smile, he forgot all about that. He’s moderately annoyed about it.

Noctis takes the next turn, “Truth, 14."

Prompto laughs knowing the answer, "Sluttiest thing you've ever done?”

Noctis sucks his teeth and crosses his arms as he mumbles, “Nothing.”

You tilt your head, “What was that?”

He exhales out of his nose, “Nothing.”

You cock one eyebrow and a smile spreads across your face, “Are you a virgin?”

A light blush rests on his face as he avoids eye contact, “…Yeah.”

Gladio chuckles at Noctis’ embarrassment.

You light up and place both hands on the sides of your face, “OH MY GODS! That is adorable! No wonder you're so awkward.” 

Gladio’s chuckle bounds to a hearty laugh.

He furrows his brow, “I’m not awkward.” 

He cuts his eyes over to you. You give him a face, “Yeah, hun. You are.” 

Ignis chuckles behind you.

You offer Noct a smile and drunkenly lean over Ignis to touch Noctis' shoulder, “It’s ok Noct, it’s not a bad thing. I happen to think it’s charming.”

He tightens his lips and his blush deepens. 

You feel bad, he’s probably embarrassed. You poke his cheek before leaning back, “Luna is a lucky lady.” 

He nervously runs his hand through his hair, “Yeah. Thanks.” Yeah. Luna. Sure. Honestly, he didn’t even know what the deal was with her. Insomnia is gone, the treaty is terminated, are they even still a thing? They weren’t a thing before. Yeah they sometimes wrote each other. Yeah if he was forced to marry anyone, he was more than happy it was her. But still. Why did it still matter so much? Now you see him as nothing more than an awkward, inexperienced virgin. Why should he care what you think? It did all the same though.

Prompto takes his turn.

“Dare, 21.” he looks down to read his assignment and laughs, "Remove any four articles of clothing for the rest of the game.”

You raise an eyebrow and smirk. He meets your suggestive gaze for a moment and blushes. “Uh…I guess….”

He slides his vest down his arms before discarding it. He pulls his tank top over his head, revealing his toned torso. 

You chew your bottom lip and imagine yourself licking the grooves of his abs down to his dick. -Yes, please.-

He then takes off each of his shoes before removing his socks. 

It’s nothing the guys haven’t seen a million times, but the clouded lust behind your glazed eyes makes his heart flutter and heat rise to his cheeks. 

“I guess it’s my turn.” You reach the tower from Ignis’ lap, “Dare, 5”

Prompto’s blush deepens, “Uh….Play the rest of the game in your underwear.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow.

Ignis lightly blushes behind you, envisioning having you on his lap in your lingerie. 

You laugh, “No!”

“Oh, so Prompto and I can sit here all exposed for your enjoyment, but you’re not going to?” Gladio crosses his arms.

You cover your face with your hands and laugh as blush rises to your cheeks, “No, fuck that.” You look up, "That’s not fair.”

“Oh, I think it’s entirely fair.” He challenges. 

You laugh through your blush and put your hand on the table, “No! No. It’s not. All of you are straight bro friends and the only other chick here,” You look at Iris sleeping on the table, "is YOUR sister” You continue laughing, pointing at him before gesturing to the rest of the group, "who they’ve all known for like, ever.”

“I’m the only one in this damn game anyone has any interest in seeing all skimpy and you all got plenty to fucking look at when you shamelessly watched my little performance from last night. Forget about me giving Noctis a hard time, literally all of you saved that shit on your phones.”

The alcohol coursing through your body makes you movements heavy. You cross your arms, “So no. You don’t get to see any more.”

Smirking, Gladio pours you another shot, “Then drink up.” 

You look at the shot in front of you, tighten your lips, and shake your head. You can’t help but laugh, “I’m about to be totally shit faced.”

You throw back your fourth shot. "This should be interesting.”

Gladio laughs “I’m hoping so." He grabs the next block, “Dare, 16.”

"Have a male player put lipstick on you.”

Gladio bellows with laughter, “Sure. Anyone got any?”

The fourth shot laces it’s fingers through your mind. Your speech slurs and your movements become even more pronounced. You lean on the table from Ignis’ lap.

“Aw, Gladdy… you’d be so pretty, but I don’t have any.” You pout. 

Ignis laughs.

“Eh, it’s fine. I need more shots anyway.”

Using Iris’ shot glass, he pours himself two and throws them back in succession. 

You look back at Ignis and lean on his torso drunkenly, “Looks like our time has come to an end, sir.” You giggle and lazily put your hand on the side of his face, “It’s been fun.” 

He smiles at your drunken state as you get up. -Even wasted, she’s precious-, “Indeed, it has.” 

You stumble back to your spot and put your head on the table before lifting you hand in the air, “NEXT!”

Noctis lulls his head and laughs tiredly. -She’s totally gone.- Warmth heats his core as the room spins, -I’m honestly not that far off.-

Ignis pulls the next block, “Truth, 21.”

"Have you ever cried directly before/during/after sex? Explain.”

He began to laugh, “What I do during my intimate moments is between myself and whomever my partner might be.”

You keep your head down and mumble, “Drink!”

He shrugs and takes a shot.

Noctis haphazardly reaches for the tower and grabs a block without considering in placement. The blocks fall and he hangs his head, “Damn it.” 

You laugh and lift your head, “Drink, princey.”

He narrows his eyes, “Hey, I’m the future king” 

You get up and rest on your hand, “Drink, kings-y"

He throws back another shot. “Whatever happened to, ‘Oh man, I get to call the prince his first name?’ from day one, huh? I liked that, it was cute.” He stomach begins to churn.

“It’s as gone as my sobriety, Sasuke.”

Prompto squeaks with uncontrollable laughter, “Oh gods!! Yes!”

Noctis sucks his teeth and smirks at you.

Prompto resets the tower and takes one from the middle, “Truth, 8.”

You pull the paper from him and lazily read it, "Describe how your orgasms feel. Ooooh I want to know that.” You turn and smile at him. 

He smirks and scratches the back of his neck, You can’t help but admire his muscles flexing as he moves.

“Uh, well…” He laughs, "it’s like when you have to pee really really bad and you finally get to go and there’s a huge release, except it's like you’re peeing rainbows made of stardust.”

You laugh while Noctis and Ignis start to giggle.

“Accurate.” Noctis lulls.

“Not how I would describe it, but it’s not wrong.” Ignis snickers. 

You look over to Gladio expecting some snarky remark, only to see him laying back on the floor. Sleeping.

“We’ve lost Gladio.” You lazily chuckle. 

“Well, he did have 8 shots. Not to mention he was awake around 5am for his morning run today.” Ignis notes. 

You shrug and grab the next block, “Dare, 22.” You skim the paper and plant your face on the table and laugh. 

“Fuck.”

Noctis haphazardly leans forward and raises an eyebrow, “Please Y/N, share with the class.” 

You just laugh into the wood below your face. -This is my luck.- “It’s the sex position block a-fucking-gain.”

Prompto eyes widen slightly as his heart rate increases. 

Ignis clenches his jaw.

Noctis purses his lips, -Of course.-

You lift your head and look over at Prompto with an embarrassed smile, “If I have anymore, I might actually die. So,”

You lean in closer than you normally would and tap his bare chest “Guess” you tap him again, “what” You tap his nose, “you get to do?”

He bites his lip trying to withhold an excited smile. -Be cool.- Heat rises to his face and he tries to tame the blood flowing down through his body.

You laugh and raise to your knees. Trying to keep balance, you put your hands on Prompto’s shoulders. His skin feels nice under your fingers, “Ok, so. I have quite a few adventurous favorites depending on my mood, but the one I can always go for is actually pretty vanilla.” You glance over to Ignis and Noctis, "So don’t judge me, alright?”

Noctis just sits with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised, “Not at all.” 

Ignis tries to maintain a neutral composure while conflicting emotions of envy and intrigue tug at his attention.

You crawl over to the side of the table where there’s more space and lay on your back. Resting on your elbow, you point at Prompto and curl your finger in commandment. “Come here.”

The familiar blush rests behind his freckles. He approaches you.

You’d be mortified if you weren’t so trashed. Your words slur as you speak, “I’m a simple girl, as much as I enjoy taking control, I love being pushed around. So, I’m a fan of being on the bottom. Prom. I’m assuming you know what to do.” 

Your heart rate picks up as he crawls between your open legs and sits on his knees. 

You laugh and bring your feet up to his shoulders. “Now this is a nice position in and of itself, but it’s not my favorite. I’m pretty affectionate, so I like being close.” You gesture towards yourself, “Down here, sunshine."

His face is on fire as he lowers himself and hovers over you. Your body folds with your legs over his shoulders “Like this?”

You nod.

He brings himself mere inches away from your face, with your legs in the air. He smiles nervously, his blue eyes bashfully avoiding yours. A pulse resonates between your legs as heat rises through your body. Even so, your embarrassment lies dormant deep under the 4 shots of alcohol. 

“It’s pretty simple. If I’m feeling crazy, I like to go into this one after,” You move your legs from his shoulders and wrap your legs around his bare waist and press your pelvis against his. 

He clenches his jaw, -Holy shit.-

You feel his erection through his pants. You smirk and raise your eyebrow. His blush deepens. 

“And that’s basically it. Oh, bonus points if you pull my hair.”

He bites his lip, and glances down at you. You drunkenly forego your better judgement and run your hand along his strong, naked torso. You laugh as his gaze lingers, his pupils dilated. Your body acts on drunken autopilot as you pinch his side before lifting your mouth to his ear, “We can continue this later."

Taking in a sharp breath, his eyes widen as you smirk at him. -What?! Did she just say that?-

He blinks for a moment “uhh….yeah. Sorry."

He sits up and scratches his neck. You push yourself off of the floor and crawl back to your space by the table. He rubs his hand up your thigh under the table as he sits beside you.

Noctis and Ignis sit silently. Their dilated pupils betray their desire to have been the one overtop you for your demonstration. 

Noctis tries to recover, “Well, wasn’t that educational.”

You laugh and raise your eyebrows suggestively, “Take notes, Noct. You’ll need them once we get to Altissa and you see your boo thang.” 

He blushes and you laugh, “Though I don’t know how useful this is. I’m 90% sure she’s dom bitch as fuck."

Ignis pulls the next block, “Dare, 7.”

Prompto reads it, "Let player to your right text anyone in your phone once.”

Ignis looks at Gladio soundly sleeping to his right, “That doesn’t seem possible.”

You giggle and lean on the table, “Drink!”

He sighs, “Must I?”

“Yes, you do!” You pour him two. “Two, because you’re still too sober.”

He adjusts his glasses, “I assure you darling, I’m plenty drunk.”

“And I’m trashed. So drink.” You push the shots over to him.

He sighs, “Bottoms up I suppose.” He throws each one back. His stomach protests. 

Noctis takes the next block, “Truth, 24”

"When was the last time you faked an orgasm? did anyone buy it?”

He laughs, "I already answered that.” 

Prompto shrugs, “Sounds like a shot to me, man.”

Noctis laughs into his hand, “Fine.” You pass him his next shot and he throws it back.

Ignis places his hand over his brow.

Prompto takes his turn, “Truth, 15.”

Ignis mumbles, “Gods, I had too much.” He immediately gets up and stumbles to the bathroom.

“Aw, poor Iggy.” You pout.

Noctis lays his head on the table, “He’ll be ok."

You tiredly read off of the paper, "What first attracts you to someone their appearance or personality?”

Prompto purses his lips as he thinks a moment, “Appearance, I guess.”

You nod, “Like most people.”

He tilts his head, “Not you?”

You shrug, “I dunno. Appearance might catch my attention, but I’m not seriously attracted to someone until I get to know them."

You look around at the collateral of the room. Noctis hasn’t moved since putting his head down. Iris and Gladio lay sleeping. You faintly hear Ignis riding his stomach of the access alcohol in the bathroom. You laugh before taking your next block. “Why not, right?”

Prompto laughs, “I don’t mind if it’s just us.” 

You read it, “Dare, 3.”

You hear a smile laced through his voice, "Kiss player to your right.”

Your heart pounds as you look over to him. He smirks and lifts his eyebrows suggestively, “Sup.” 

A smile spreads across your face and your stomach flips. You bite your bottom lip before raising to your knees and closing the small gap between you. 

Just inches from his face. You shrug, “Fuck it.” 

Locking your lips onto his, he takes in a sharp breath. 

His intoxicating scent pollutes your senses. Your body immediately pulses as your heart rate rises. Heat collects between your legs. His hands finds their way to your waist as you rest your hand on his jaw. 

He moans quietly, running his hand over your waist and drawing you closer by resting his other hand on the back of your neck. Licking his bottom lip, you press your body against his naked torso. Your hand wanders over the strong ripples of his exposed skin. 

He parts his lips, allowing you to slide your tongue into his mouth. Massaging his tongue with yours, you let out a pleasant moan. He begins to lean back without breaking contact with your tongue, pulling you hungrily to him. You adjust your position to straddle him. As he rests his head on the ground, you lean forward and run your hand through his blond locks. He slides his hands down your body to rest on either side of your ass, holding you into his pelvis.

Feel his growing bulge against your heat, you moan before grinding on him slightly. You lightly nip at his bottom lip before he enters your mouth again, savoring your tongue. You attempt to satiate the longing between your legs by grinding on him again only to feel him meet your longing with his own. All the while, you consume his mouth with yours.

Breaking the kiss, you nudge your lips onto his ear, licking it longingly and quietly moaning his name. His body shivers before he grinds on you again. He keeps one hand on your ass and runs the other gloved hand up the inside of your shirt. The sensation of skin and leather along your downy flesh was just as amazing as you’d imagined. You tangle your hand in his hair and lightly tug it to allow you to lavish his slender neck with sensual kisses. Your name breathlessly escapes his lips. 

You pause and take a deep breath into the crook of his neck. 

Your body was on fire, but you were also very drunk. As badly as you wanted the experience the fullness of his dick sliding into you, you want to do this right. You won’t fuck this one up. Not again.

You lift yourself up slightly to look into his earnest, lust-filled eyes and offer a small smile, “Are you hungry?”

Taken aback slightly, he blinks thoughtfully before letting out a breath and returning your smile, “Yeah, I could eat.” 

The alcohol peeks through your eyes and you lightly rub your hand over his cheek before planting another sweet kiss onto his perfect lips, “Let’s go get something. I could use some fresh air.”

Smiling, he nods and slowly rubs his hands over your ass, “You got it.”

 

The cool night air kissed your skin, tenderly pulling your consciousness from under your warm drunken haze. 

Leave the glowing, bustling warmth of the merchant square into the calm of the night, you take your last bite of your kabab. Tossing the trash in a nearby bin, you walk next to Prompto.

Your head only slightly clearer of the alcohol, the world still sways as you happily listen to Prompto talk.

His raspy voice laughs with delight, “I still can’t believe Iggy actually let Noct draw that mustache on him. I’m keeping that photo you took as blackmail forever.”

You laugh as you remember the absurdity of being on Ignis’ lap and seeing the pen scribbled on his face, “I know! I almost had tears rolling down my face.” 

You perk up, “Also! I was so surprised to find out Noctis is a virgin!” Prompto raises his brows, “Oh yeah?

You nod, “Yeah. I don’t know... the media always paints royalty as these privileged heathens, but he’s just this awkward little cinnamon roll! I mostly died a little because I’m like 90% sure Luna is a virgin too and that’s just the sweetest shit I’ve ever seen."

An amused smile shines from his face as he chuckles, “Ok, yeah. That’s totally adorable.” 

A clear view of the landscape stretches before you as you approach the front of the city. The large moon floats in the sky amongst a web of stars. 

"I think it’s really sweet that he’s waiting. I personally wish I’d waited a little longer, myself."

SNAP

You turn to see the camera in his hand and you smile. He snaps another of your reaction before smiling sheepishly. “The lighting was is perfect.”

There’s a beat as he glances over at you as you walk towards the overlook, “Hey, uh…you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to...I’d understand.”

You look at him curiously.

He continues, "I noticed you changed the subject pretty quickly when you were talking about your ex and your virginity…I was wondering what happened…”

Still manipulated by the alcohol in your system, you laugh out loud without even thinking, “Oh, that? He was fucking 3 other chicks. I was with him for 6 months before I even found out.” 

-Oh, damn. That’s why.- Empathy rests behind his tender gaze as you glance over to him. 

Smile still resting on your face you sigh, “I laugh because it was so absurdly horrible.” The smile fades as you look down “I’m an entertainer so I hide my insecurity with jokes…but...it kind of crushed me."

You slow to a stop as you reach the outcropping by the overlook. 

The three shots Prompto took earlier that evening eased his usual inhibitions, his body almost acted on it’s own.

His touch rests on your shoulder, “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

Dormant feelings pull at your throat. Avoiding eye contact, you shrug, “Thanks...I was sad for a long time...I think it was harder to cope with because it happened in tandem with my total failure at modeling…the worst part was having no one to talk to about it.” Tears threaten to peek over your lashes and you take a deep breath to subdue them. 

You roll your eyes and chuckle as remember your bad decisions, “About 6 months later I was still pretty depressed. So I figured I just needed to get over him and try a one time thing.” You laugh, “I thought, ‘people do that, right?’” You bite your lip as tears threaten to break free, “I did, he forgot my name, and left. And…” You fight the tears as they well up. “I just…ever since…I feel worthless.”

His hand had been tenderly rubbing your shoulder as you spoke. Your words landed on him like a meteor while desire to ease the pain he knew too well resonated in his chest. -She’s the last person in this world who should feel that way. How could anyone do that to her?-

He lifts his free hand and gingerly traces his palm along the line of your cheek.

You look up at him. Reflections of the stars speckle his blue eyes as he longingly takes you in, “You’re not worthless. If you let me, I'll make it so that never happens again. I really care about you.” 

Your heart skips as the tears break free and begin to roll down your face. Alcohol heightens years worth of stifled pain as it shakes your voice, “I’m so tired of being alone, Prompto.”

A lump rests in his throat as he brushes away your tears with his thumb, “You’ll never be alone again. I promise.” 

He leans in and takes your mouth onto his. Closing your wet eyes, you take in a breath and rest your hand on his firm chest. Sincerity radiated from his soft lips as they moved against yours. Drawing yourself closer to his chest, he moves his hand from your cheek and places it on your neck. 

Breaking the kiss, he rests his forehead on yours. A light pink blush accentuated his freckles in the pale moonlight. You blink and breath in the sweet scent of his musk.

Your face warms with attraction. “You seriously still like me after my little break down?” 

He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart, “How could I not? You’re amazing. Whenever I’m around you, I can’t help but smile.”

A hint of a smile tugs at the corner of your mouth, “I’m a mess."

Your lips were a breath away from his as he spoke, “Me too.” 

The hand resting on your shoulder drops to your waist as he pulls you closer, closing the gap and locking your lips together once more. 

Head still spinning with inebriation, you body warms as his tongue slips into your mouth. Your hands explore his strong waist while an involuntary hum escapes your throat. He quietly moans in response before running his fingers through your hair. You circle your tongue over his and draw out before chastely sealing his lips to yours once more. 

Nuzzling your face into his hand, drunkenly enjoying the sensation of soft leather and fingertips, you smile. “We should probably head back.”

Adoration shines through his sweet grin before he lightly kisses you again, “Can I get a picture before we go back? Tonight is too perfect to forget.”

You can’t help but chuckle, “Sure.”

He breaks away from your touch for a moment to take out his camera. You keep your arm snaked around his waist as he lifts the camera up for a selfie. Instead of turning to the camera, you place your hand on his jaw and direct his lips to yours for a kiss.

SNAP

He smiles after breaking the kiss. You meet his lidded suggestive gaze with a sly smirk.

SNAP

You plant one more small kiss on his lips as he lowers the camera. He flips it around to check his work. 

You smile as you look at the images, “Once again, I love them.”

A bashful smile rests under a light blush, “Once again, I love them too.”

You find his open hand with yours and lace your fingers between his. His smile warms up as looks over you.

“I’m still pretty drunk, so let’s head back.”

He places his camera back in his pocket and lightly brushes hair from your eye. He nods, “Sounds good.”

You happily sway as you walk hand in hand back to the hotel.

His heart flutters as he admires the city light illuminating a halo around your hair and the sweet smile on your face.

-I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that I’m falling for this girl so fast or the fact that I don’t want to stop…-


End file.
